


Deathless

by LegendOfPanties



Series: Deathless [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Romance, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendOfPanties/pseuds/LegendOfPanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orihime has come back to her home town after being imprisoned in the wasteland referred to as Las Noches. Leaving behind the forbidden secret relationship she had made with her captor, Ulquiorra, she is forced to deal with the reality of the sinful act of forbidden pleasure they had committed. Blame the pleasurable act on insanity or his dangerous emerald eyes... UlquiHime</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Orihime Inoue looked at the classroom chalkboard, thinking about her future and what was going to become of it. She had been back to her hometown for two months now after being imprisoned in Las Noches.

She stared down at her stomach, even with her wearing the next sized up uniform, it was possible to see the little baby bump. Closing her eyes in desperation she felt a set of eyes on her.

Ichigo Kurosaki was looking at her. He was the only one who knew, since he was there, and he had seen it. Orihime was grateful that he wasn't looking at her in disgust, since she was sure if anyone else had known they would have been.

The bell rang and Orihime quickly got her bag and ran out of the classroom. She hated the fact that her life was becoming a disaster, and that she had to make hospital appointments now. That was where she was going, to have the monster inside her examined.

The doctor had taken her weight and her blood pressure and such. She felt sick and had an unknown disturbing feeling inside her whenever someone knew that this young teenager was pregnant. Just walking down the street she could feel eyes on her, like everyone in the world knows about the sin she had committed. She didn't want to think about the sin. She wasn't even sure why it happened, it just did. She could blame it on her insanity or his beautiful dark eyes that scanned her body without emotion and with the slightest gleam of hunger in his eyes, and the way he ran his hands through her hair and would bring some stands of her sun-kissed hair to his lips and slowly close his eyes.

When she finally reached her small complex apartment Ichigo was they're waiting for her.

"Kurosaki-kun! What are you going here?" she asked.

He looked at her eyes and then at her stomach, she felt the world come crashing down in despair whenever he did that. "I wanted to know if you were sure you don't want my dad to examine you" He replied.

Orihime thought about his offer. On one point she didn't want his father to know that she was pregnant, and if she were constantly over at the Kurosaki house then it would defiantly raise questions from her friends. But… She had felt Ichigo's dad's power before and she knew that he was not an ordinary human, and she also knew that the thing inside her was not ordinary either. She thought back to this evening with the doctor she went to see, she felt like he and his secretary were judging her. "I think I actually would like to see your father… as a patient." She said finally.

Ichigo smiled, and said "I will make an appointment with him for you, and you know Orihime, you can ask for help from me any time you want."

She couldn't believe he smiled; it had been the first time he smiled since he lost his powers. "You've done so much already for me Kurosaki-kun, I could not possibly ask for more."

Ichigo said his goodbyes to her and so did she.

"Woman, its time to eat." the green eyed demon said.

Orihime stared at him; he had pale white skin, longish black messy hair and beautiful green demon-like eyes.

Since the moment she saw him enter the room her heart raced up. She hated the fact it did that, her own body betraying her. It couldn't help it though, Orihime had not been in contact with anyone but him for what felt like weeks.

"Woman, do I need to force the food down your throat?" He ordered, glaring at her in the process. Orihime, enjoyed pain at this point. It was the only thing that she could feel, pain was a form of entertainment for her.

Ulquiorra moved closer to Orihime, backing her into the wall. He then grabbed her by the throat not quite hurting her but making her very uneasy, and stared into her eyes trying to put fear into her.

It didn't work of course. Orihime wanted death. She no longer wanted to live. Ulquirra then released her. Turning his back on her and leaving the room he only said one thing before fully leaving. "I'll grant your wish when Aizen-sama no longer needs you."

I walked down from my apartment unit over to Isshin-san's clinic. I had no idea what to expect but from I remember about the older man was that he had big sense of humor I never understood.

Isshin Kurosaki, was the man to be known as Ichigo's dad. I think the last time I saw him I had a huge jelly cream snack bread in my mouth and white sugar powder all over my face which in my aspect had been a very embarrassing encounter. I'm not usually such a messy eater, I hope he didn't get the impression I don't have manners…

I got to the appointment early and was waiting in the sitting room waiting to be called in. There were lots of magazines and the news program on the T.V was eccentric with bundles of interesting information displaying on the screen but I couldn't seem to concentrate on anything at the moment.

I was thinking about irrelevant things all day with no break and my mind was flushed with memories of him and having to see Ichigo's dad about my pregnancy. It feels terrible and weird that I would allow myself to seen Ichigo's dad considering that I used to have a huge crush on Ichigo and I always felt like Isshin-san secretly knew this.

"OI! Orihime-chan! I'm ready to see you, go inside the cute little pink room! Look it even has bunnies on the wall and there is bee's too! Don't worry its just a picture, of bee's I would never allow real bee's into my clinic because bee's can hurt you and it technically would cause some patients to have allergic reactions which would technically give me more work and business… Just go sit down!" Isshin-san said with a huge grin across his face.

It occurred to me that he was thinking deeply about the bee's part of his rambles and I realized that he might actually be considering allowing bees into his patient's room. I can feel my entire face going red while I walked into the pink girly room. Does he even understand why I am here? I'm not here because I have a small cough I'm here because I'm having a baby!

I began to question myself for the hundredth time today for being here. What was I thinking!

I could feel Isshin-san staring at me now… ugh I think I just made a huge mistake coming here, I better just get this over with.

I walked into the small room that had indeed produced pictures of cute pink bunnies and bees and sat down being certain that this room was certainly used for little girls who had to get there shots and were nervous. I am sure this room would certainly calm them down, but when you're having a monster growing inside of you, nothing can calm you down.

Isshin walked into the room with his clipboard. He was certainly tall and know that I could see him and get a closer look at him I've realized that he was quite muscular. He had dark brown spiky hair and weird looking eyebrows. He also had a bit of a beard… if you can call it that.

"So lets get down to business Orihime-chan!" Isshin-san yelled happily at me.

"AHH Yes Sir!" I blabbered out

"So I see you are Pregnant!"

"Yes!" Oh… so he does know, and he still sent me to this bunny room?

"And the father is unknown!"

"Yes!" Does he think I am perhaps a...? I want to get out of here as quickly as possible, how does this man even know this stuff about me without me telling him. Ichigo must have filled him in… I guess it is only natural but still…

"And you are in love with my son?"

"Yes... uh WHAT!" my checks went blaring red as I stared at Ichigo's father. What kind of doctor is he! This is harassment… I think.

"Know you are most likely thinking what kind of doctor is he!" Isshin-san took my face in his hands and looked me way to close up in the eyes and said, "Well I'm the doctor that wants you to marry my son!"

Speechless… speechless and the room was turning in circles… and everything looked so blurry in that instant. But I think I could make out a carrot chopping a spiky person down. If that makes sense.

////(Past)////

The room was cold like always and I looked out my small window to see that outside was the same as always, a bare wasteland with nothing particular to focus on. At 4 pm there was knock on my door as always and a beautiful dark haired man walking towards me as usual.

It felt almost wrong to have an enemy as attractive as him. He had china white skin that was smooth and rough, I guessed since I never attempted to touch him. His hair was as black as a ravens with its messy but fitting look, it looked soft and I wanted but of course ignored the urge to put my hand through his hair. He was so tall, taller than me that if I ever got to idea that I wanted to slap him, because I would never think of kissing those pale perfect lips, I would have to stand on my tippy toes. His eyes, oh his eyes had me going insane. He constantly had an expressionless jaded gaze but if you stared into his emerald green devil eyes you could get lost in them. His features were just plain striking and he had a nice firm jaw. His neck was merely screaming to be kissed and marked, not that I've ever reflection on it and his tense chest muscles were very nicely defined on his lean body. He had biceps that were flawless for his tall length and if I looked any lower I would not be able to forgive myself.

"Why are you staring at me women?" his mouth opened a bit as he spoke and I could see his tongue that desperately wanted to be sucked and better yet it looked like it could give me bliss practically anywhere on my body.

He tilted his head in a way that was surly giving him a nice view of my own body. I had a very big bust, but since coming to this mysterious place it had gotten smaller as well as my waist. I knew that my bum had also gotten smaller but I could see from the angle from where I looked it was very round and attractive.

He looked over at the small table and saw that once again I had not eaten what I was given.

"Women you are testing my temper yet again" he said with his eyebrows pulled together in frustration.

"Then kill me," I giggled.

I barley saw him move and before I knew it he had me on the sofa with my back pressing on it and my chest touching his own. His knee was wedged between my legs while his other leg simply just stayed on the ground. His long slender fingers and long nails almost pierced the skin of my neck as he had his hand wrapped around my neck, not too tight but still gave the threatening message he wished to conceive to me and his other hand had both my wrist locked over my head.

I stared into his deep emerald eyes with my own. He looked at me with emotions of anger, confusion and disgust. It didn't hurt, since my ability to feel had washed away a long time ago.

"Aizen-sama wants to meet with you in thirty minutes, go shower and get dressed" he said as he quickly pushed his body off of mine and was now standing and refusing to look at me.


	2. Friendless

"Orihime! Orihime! Ori- AH! her eyes fluttered" the unknown voice said.

I looked around at my surroundings and realized that I was in Ichigo's room. I thought about the memory that I just relived. Before him, I loved Ichigo, and before I went with the green-eyed demon to that god-awful place Las Noches, I came here to Ichigo's house and more specially Ichigo's room in the middle of the night. I held Ichigo's hand ever so softly while I embarrassingly whispered the unfamiliar words that had been locked and stressed into my chest and mind many countless times. I released them in that moment. I Love You.

"Umm Kurosaki-kun what happened? I remember being in the uh… bunny room with your father and then…" I mumbled.

"Ugh… I don't blame you if you want to try to forget about that experience, my father is rather stupid" Kurosaki-kun said gently.

I couldn't put my finger on it but I knew that there was something Isshin Kurosaki-san had said that had made me feel so… restless.

"Did you father say anything to me that might have made me restless?" I asked Kurosaki-kun trying to figure out what it was I felt.

Ichigo looked at me with almost a blush on his face. "Sorry I didn't hear most of your conversation, I just heard you gasping a lot and I decided to see why but by that time I was positive my dad was doing something weird to you so I came into the room and saw him really close up to your face and you were all red, afterwards you kind of fainted, are you alright Orihime?"

"Well I'm the doctor that wants you to marry my son!"

I gasped and Ichigo quickly was at my side holding my waist trying to balance me.

"I remember!" I spat out.

"Uhh? What was it then? That made you faint?" Ichigo asked

"He wants me to marry you!" I yelled out in embarrassment.

Orihime could see that Ichigo was flushed but she also saw something she wished she had not. Ichigo's eyes were trying to lie to her but she wasn't the innocent girl she had once been. She had become a woman without him being there and therefore he could not understand why his silly eyes could not tell her lies.

His eyes told the truth. He didn't disagree with the idea of marrying her. Maybe he even seemed to want to on a personal feeling level but Orihime ignored it, she didn't deserve him after what she had done. She has betrayed him and every one of her friends.

"Kurosaki-kun… I can't, and there are way to many reasons why this can't happen and should not even be discussed!" I tried to reason with him.

The look on his face was pained. "Orihime please marry-" he tried to ask before I smacked him in the face with a pillow. Even after Las Noches I can't get violent.

"Firstly, how would you explain our relationship to our friends?"

"Well we can keep it a secret-"

"Second I don't wish anyone to know I am having this baby and I don't want my relationship with you to influence my decision about it or complicate it"

Ichigo stared at me like I was a different person and I felt like a different person. It was one of the few things my emerald demon had given me, confidence.

"Third I do not have strong feelings towards you and I believe neither do you, this relationship will most likely end in a failure with hurt feelings and a broken friendship." I lied. The last part was not a lie, but the first part was. I still do have feelings for Ichigo, he was my first love and I will probably always have feelings for him.

"But Orihime, if you do decide to have this child then your going to need someone to help you take care of it" Ichigo tried to convince her.

"That's not true, the government gives lots of help to single mothers, and its not like I'm the first teenager to get knocked up" I said harshly. I want to end this conversation. I want to just go home and stay in bed for the rest of my life.

///  
After Kurosaki-kun finally gave in to my reasoning he walked me back to my apartment complex. Before he left he made it clear that his proposal was still on the table. It almost made me happy but the guilt overpowered it easily.

I turned the keys and entered my home. I immediately noticed something wrong. It was not that there was anything out of place but I could swear…

I screamed without processing it and a firm hand clasped over my mouth refusing to let me scream again.

Immediately Ichigo knocked on my door with a very worried toned and demanded to know if I was all right or not.

"Tell him your fine, do it" the familiar voice whispered into my ear. It didn't sound like a threat and I felt certain that this person was not a threat for some reason.

Thank god that Ichigo had lost his powers or else he wouldn't believe me.

"I'm alright Kurosaki-kun, I saw a bug! Hahaha I always over react I guess, goodnight!" I yelled to him over the door.

The man with the voice leaned over and silently licked my neck and kissed it, and I knew immediately who it was.  
///  
It was almost 2 pm when my door burst open. I jumped from my seat to stare at another beautiful man with striking blue hair and the most intense baby blue eyes that reflected the sky. From what I remembered his name was…

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!" I yelped, pushing him off my neck.

"The one and only. Know Hime I have an important message for you so listen up," Grimmjow said quickly eyeing the door and the windows.

"Grimmjow what's wrong? Why are you here? How are you here!" Orihime wanted answers for her questions; she thought her friend was dead!

"I want to stay in this town got it? Don't go to another district… or towns? Countries? Ugh I don't know just stay in this stupid town" he said without looking her in the eyes. Something was very much wrong.

Grimmjow was obviously positing his body to leave, so I grabbed his arm has hard as I could and asked the only question that really mattered.

"Is he still alive?" I asked with tear-filled eyes.

Grimmjow looked tense and was angry, but not at me as much as the situation itself. "Hime… you got away, don't involve yourself with that demon again."

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I received the answer I knew was selfish to ask.

"Its alright Grimmjow, I don't plan on trying to locate him" I said wiping my cheeks, "After all he made it clear from his disappearance from my life that he wants nothing to do with me. It really was a mistake after all" I said trying to convince myself too.

Grimmjow looked like he wanted to tell me something important but instead left without showing any emotions, since he would never let himself be seen showing unfavorable feelings.

Before I went to bed that night I closed my eyes and remember how I became friends with Grimmjow.

////(Past)  
…Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! I remember him fighting with ichigo, and then of course when I first came here I had been forced to heal his arm.

"Um excuse-" I tried to ask

"What do you want women?!" he yelled harshly at me.

What do I want? You suddenly barge into my room and ask me what I want? I want to get out of here! I want to see my friends! I want something to eat that doesn't taste like sand! But he can't do those things for me… but maybe he could…

I didn't know what to feel or to think I just said the first thing that came into my mind. "I want a muffin," I said stupidly.

He looked at me for a moment and then nodded his head and left my room. I had no idea what to take of this sudden encounter so I simply did not.

At 4 pm like always Ulquiorra walked in with his dress clothes as perfect as always and his hair just a little messier than usual that might have suggested that he had been sleeping.

"What happened in here? I can sense a presents of a hollow that does not belong to me," he said looking at me for the answers. "Give me the name" he ordered in a cold emotionless voice.

I considered telling him who came here but decided that I wanted to see him suffer. Even if it was next to nothing on a scale that weighted sufferings, just an annoyance to his many thoughts that someone had intruded upon his territory have me a little bit of pleasure that I was going to allow.

After about 20 minutes of him brutally questioning me who the intruder was he gave up and left after slamming the door.

The next day around 11 am Grimmjow once again barged into my room, but this time he held a muffin.

I burst out laughing and he didn't understand so he simply yelled at me to stop laughing at him or else he was going to kill me.

I took the muffin and ate it. It tasted awful but I still thanked him.

"HUH? Why are you thanking me you dumb women! I hate having to owe people favors, know that I have given you the item you requested, that weird demented cupcake, I am off" he stated.

Once again at 4 pm Ulquiorra came in and once again he put his sharp claws over my neck and threatened to do this and that if I didn't tell him whom it was that had intruded.

"Woman, I want you to know something…" Ulquiorra said looking rather disturbed.

I simply stayed silent, looking at him to let him know I was listening. When he didn't say anything and shifted slightly to lean on the wall I noticed that he was extremely tired looking with dark circles under his eyes. "Are you sleepy? Why don't you take a nap and come back after"

"No"

"Then what is it already that I should know?" I questioned him regretting adding my attitude on top of his stress.

"Aizen has asked me to…" He said somewhat in a whisper; "to…" he looked down at me and sighed as he continued, "Prepare you… to become like us"

Like usual Grimmjow walked into my room limping, it seems that the white fabric covering his right leg was soaked in blood.

"Oh Grim! Can't you avoid fighting for just one day" I said as I gasped at his wound and prepared to heal it.

"I would if these damn people I live with weren't so annoying!" He then tore the fabric off his right leg and showed me the damage that was inflicted on him. "So what do you want this time Hime?"

"To keep my humanity," I said softly.

"Huh?"

"Never mind" I said as I started to heal his leg.

I looked at Grim through my eyelashes. He was quite handsome I had to admit. He had spiky long blue hair with baby blue eyes that shined like the sky and he was quite muscular and tall. If it wasn't for his temper I'm sure he could be seen as a perfect boyfriend or something like that.

Did I really just think that? I have been here way too long.

Grim's injury was healing up so I decided that I wanted to ask him a few questions I had been wanting to get off my chest for awhile but was too scared to ask them. I wanted to know if he knew that Aizen was planning on making me become hollowfied like him. But I also weirdly had many questions on Ulquiorra, like why doesn't he show any emotions, why is he so loyal to Aizen, does he sleep, what does the number 4 tattooed on him stand for. I wanted to ask but I had a feeling that Grim would get angry for some reason so I let it be and simply answered an unasked question.

"I miss my friends"


	3. Kindless

I looked at myself in the mirror thinking over the memory. Grimmjow had been teased into thinking he need to repay me for fixing his arm, despite not wanting to, it only made his thoughts about it become more and more annoying until he barged into my room and finally asked what it was that I wanted.

Getting off my bed and stripping my clothes off to get into the shower I suddenly had the weirdest feeling of regret. When I investigated the feeling I realized it was because I never asked Grim those questions about Ulquiorra. Even though in time Ulquiorra and me would create a special bond with each other, we never had the chance or actually tried to really understand/get to know each other. Pity, but its for the best, I already miss him for things he did; I don't want to miss him for the things he could have said.

It was not the last time Grimmjow had come to me. He tended to get into fights a lot that would cause me to heal him. I didn't have to of course and if I thought about it deeply at the time, I probably should not have. But with healing Grimmjow for hours we had tended to talk, and more accurately we tended to argue. He had always gone out and bought me whatever food I was craving after I healed him and then slowly I started calling him Grim and he started calling me his Hime.

Orihime got ready for school as she was going to be late. She ate her breakfast, showered and got dressed. As she walked to school she did small talk with her friends and the entire time she felt like someone was watching her and it was not Kurosaki-kun.

At the end of the day Ichigo had finally gone over to Orihime's desk.

"Hey so about my dad, I'm sorry about how much of an idiot he was, but I still think you should see him again for the baby stuff" Ichigo whispered quietly the last part.

Orihime tried not to look at Ichigo like he had his dead up his ass but instead politely lied instead "I already found a new doctor, sorry! It's a woman like myself and I feel more comfortable around her"

"Eh. I guess that's understandable," Ichigo said looking a little sad.

"Well I got to go to work, see you later!" Orihime said too happily and waved. She saw Kurosaki-kun wave back to her and then put his head down in frustration.

Orihime didn't even have a job, but she figured it was about time she got one before the baby came, she had to support herself somehow.

As she walked to the Library, she felt that feeling that someone was watching her. Was it Grim? Was he watching her? And what did he mean by his demands that she stay place in this town. Was perhaps another town was going to be demolished and he didn't want her soul to get stuck in? Aizen was imprisoned in the soul society but the others that followed him had lived. Like Gin. He was never captured although he did assist in Aizen's capture.

Gin was a strange one for sure. He was creepy with his snake like eyes and threatening aura, but he was rather handsome at the same time with his slender body with slight muscles, strong jaw, and a smile that he had on his face that almost made your loin's quake.

My imprisonment really had made me go sexual and mentally crazy.

I wonder if I should tell someone about Grim's warning, I mean everyone should know that there is a possible attack on the way to the human world. The only problem was that I didn't know how I was going to tell them without them asking me how I got the information, Its not like I can tell them about Grim. If I did Ichigo would think he's the baby's father, but more importantly everyone would think that I am switching sides, or support the other, evil side.

But if human lives were at stake then all this shouldn't matter. But if Grim was just being paranoid, which is very not likely, then I would just outted myself for no reason.

Making a pact that I would find out more information out of Grim before I told anyone I entered the library and sat down at a computer.

The computer wanted me to put in a library card number; which was annoying since I didn't have one. I ended up going to the front desk to ask one of the old looking ladies for one, who turned out to be very rude.

Once I got the library card I noticed that all the computers where full.

Ugh… my day could not get any worse, but after living with the undead I realized it really could.

I went over to the romance section looking at some smutty books that were my secret fetish when I noticed that across from the bookcases that nearby was an expecting pregnancy section. What luck!

I went over the section and noticed that there was a book called Expecting young mothers: A teenager's pregnancy book. I couldn't believe it, I felt so happy that I had to question the emotion since I hadn't felt it in so long. Taking the book and looking it over I realized that there were many more teenage pregnancy books. I grabbed about seven of them and then headed over to check them out when I realized that the computers were free.

Gliding over to the computer I typed in my new card number, created a password and instantly got on the Internet and went to Google. I goggled Teen Pregnancy Doctors, and to my new found luck found about a dozen of them in the surrounding areas. None of them were in this town but a bus ride away and a long but necessary walk would lead me to a few of them.

Smiling at the computer after shutting it off I went over to the mean old ladies and checked the books out. The stares I got from them didn't even bother me as I put the books in my purse and headed home for some much needed relaxing and sleep.

As I headed home I noticed that the feeling that someone was watching me grew. I wondered if whoever was watching me saw me in the library but my happy mood didn't let me linger over it, and instead I started singing Christmas songs, even though it was almost summer.

I got to my complex and opened the door to find blue, anger eyes staring at me.

"Grim!" I said in almost a scream as he scared me.

"YOUR PREGNANT?" he yelled at me.

Oh my god. Just when things were starting to work out it all as to come crashing down. NO! I wont let him bring my mood down; I'll just tell the truth and deal with the consequences like a normal adult. Even though I'm not an adult.

"Yes… but can we talk about this latter, I'm quite sleepy, and I really hope you'll keep this to yourself" I said in a yawn putting my bag down and heading down towards my kitchen for some water.

"Too late. I already told him," Grim stated.

Before I could fully comprehend whom he meant I dropped the glass of water, it began to spill everywhere.

***(Past)***

"Woman" he said in his deep male voice. I looked up to him from the couch I was sleeping on. It was not that great but it was better than sleeping on the floor. Since the entire time I was in this hellhole of Las Noches all I did was sleep. I think Aizen-'sama' had a fetish for the color white since no other colors seemed to exist in this huge fortress. Ugh he better not start that dumb questioning about whose presence he could feel already. I'm not sure why I don't want to tell him, perhaps since somewhere in this sick sense of reality I'm holding onto, I believe withholding this information from him gives me some sort of power.

"Yes?" I replied as dull as I could.

"I've asked Aizan-sama if I could take you outside to the court yard" Ulquiorra said as unemotional as ever. His eyes where still piercing me as always. They where just such a deep emerald color I could not dare let myself stare into them for too long. Reasons why I refused to even acknowledge.

He what?! Asked Aizan-'sama' to let me outside? Why would he do something that could be considered 'kind' to me? For the nuisance he says I am. I can't believe he did that, why would he ask Aizan something like that for me? Is he trying to pull something? But this is the green-eyed demon; he has no reason to do something that could be viewed as kind. He is a monster, he doesn't have emotions, only the urge to kill and serve his damn Aizan-'sama'.

"Come on now" Ulquiorra said with irritation in his voice. He obviously knew what I was thinking.

As I walked beside him down the long white hallways all I could do was over think of everything he said, which wasn't much since this demon didn't like to talk much or at least not to me. I noticed a lot of other hollow-like beings staring at me, and even more at Ulquiorra. What? Does he have some badass reputation or something?

We reached the dead end of the hallway and in front of us was a pair of huge doors. Ulquiorra opened them with no sweat, but I guessed that if I had to open those doors it would be impossible. I cursed at my own weak self, why couldn't I be strong like Ichigo and our friends. I always did feel like the runt of the group, the one that had to be protected.

"Come on now woman" he said while looking back at me.

I took a second to meet his glaze. He never backed down, meaning he never looked away. It was like ever time we had eye contact it was some sort of contest, and I have lost every single time.

It was almost like he had emotion in his eyes, I felt something move inside of me, perhaps it was some unrecognizable fear but I didn't want to lose this eye-content. Ever since my little meetings with Grim started, I felt like I was important, that my life had meaning, and that I could refuse to let this monster take that away from me. My heart was pounding out of my chest and I finally looked away, feeling disgusted in myself. Why does he have the power to make me feel this way, I mentally punched myself.

Outside was almost like the desert; I've never been to the desert so I can only guess. It had tons of sand going on for as far as I could see. But the sky, it was so beautiful, it was the most clear blue I'd ever seen and there was even clouds. I ran out and I laid down on the warm sand that felt great on my skin. I stared at the clouds looking up at them and giggling ever so often when they reminded me of something. Strangely enough my demon sat almost beside me, he didn't say anything but simply looked like he was bored, but I could tell from how his eyes would watch me ever so often he was very interested in what I was so excited about.

"I'm not sure if I really want to ask this, since I don't want to ruin this moment, and I don't want to sound ungrateful at all for doing this for me, but why have you done this?" I shyly asked him. I made sure my eyes where still looking at the sky so I didn't have to have another staring contest with him.

He looked down at me in thought and finally answered, "It doesn't matter."

'The hell it does!' I wanted to yell back at him.

Instead of picking a fight with him I simply smiled and thanked him. After a while of lying in the sun, he declared it was time for my meal. I didn't fight him this time when he ordered me to eat it or disrupt him anymore that necessary. In the back of my head my mind was yelling at my heart to stop these very wrong feelings that where starting to develop.

"Hey Ulquiorra?" I said to him in that same shy voice after he sent in and watched one of his servants to collect my empty plates.

"What is it now woman?" He said to me with little bit of annoyance. What had made him annoyed? He seemed so fine just a little while ago.

"Um… I was wondering… uh…" I tried to voice.

"Just say it already" he looked more angry know.

"If we or myself, maybe you could or someone else could, but I would rather you did I suppose, uh… well take me outside again?" I rambled

He looked at me in almost a surprised expression but it disappeared too quickly and was replaced with his usual unemotional mask. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. I realized then how tired he truly looked. Maybe this act of kindness was not for me, but for him, maybe he needed the short escape.

"We will see" his eyes shined a bit; he also must have enjoyed the fresh air and sky too.

"Thank you-" Before I finished, Ulquiorra's hand reach out and almost cupped my face as his hand lifted higher to my eyes and forehead and reached a little farther back to pull a leaf from my hair. "Oh" I blushed. He looked at me with that shine in his emerald eyes again. I felt my heart skip a beat and stared at his pale china white skin and then his lips. "Oh" I couldn't help repeating again.


	4. Waitless

***Past

Orihime heard him before she saw him, which was not something that normally happened. Ulquiorra was ridiculously quiet and fast that she almost never even got the chance to see him when he would drop off her food or come to a decision to grill her for answers.

He didn't look quite well. He was paler then usual and his black raven soft straight hair was a little messy like he was combing his fingers all the way through it. He seemed to have black shades under his emerald green eyes and his eyes were looking in the direction of the ground that gave the impression his eyes were closed. His lips were a little parted from each other and he seemed to be in a bundle of thought.

She contemplation back to the conversation they once had, when he had told her that Aizen-'sama' was planning on making her an Arrancar. She had thought a lot about it, and tried to think of why he would want to do such a thing. Was it so that she could never be able to return back to her friends and the soul society with the dishonor of becoming the same as their opponent? But she didn't feel like that made sense. After all, its not like she could escape even if she wanted too, she was too fragile and her powers were not so much the combating type.

She then thought that perhaps when someone is transformed into an Arrancar or Espada that it… brainwashed him or her. It would make sense why all these Espada go along with Aizan-'sama's orders despite the reality that he himself is a Reaper, and an enemy to them. Fair enough she concluded, that must have be it, when she is turned into an Arrancar she will lose her unbound self-control and only be able to serve Aizen-'sama'.

Looking up at Ulquiorra, she met his eyes. It looked as if he was having an inner disagreement with himself.

"What's wrong Ulquiorra?" she asked with ingenuousness. He may not be her friend or her beloved person, but he was the only one she could… converse with.

He looked taken aback, but like usual he masked his expression in a matter of seconds. To her absolute surprise he then sat on the couch near her feet. He looked almost like he was in pain.

"Oh! Are you hurt? Come on now! I'm here to heal you guys! Don't be embarrassed!" Orihime said with light laughter in her voice. "Just show me where it is okay?"

Ulquiorra looked like he was even more pain but this time it seemed to only to be his pride. He then went to the zipper of his sweater and began to remove his clothes. She could see his thin but very masculine neck.

His skin was so pale, and she had thought seeing this man half naked would definitely relinquish any bothering urges that seemed to be coming into her mind lately, but it did the opposite. He was her kidnapper, her captor, and then man who promised to end her life when Aizen-'sama' was done with her. He simply sat his fine ass on her couch and had his entire beautiful chest exposed. He was not especially muscular but she could see his defined 'V' shape muscle near the end of his waist, he also had a strong looking chest. His arms were thin but also muscular. He had his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together, so his bicep's and forearms where definitely viewable.

Orihime licked her lips and she saw what the damage was. The left side of his lower back and some of it extending to his hips was a nasty burn. "Who did this to you!" she asked before she realized who she was talking too.

He looked at her, already in pain and annoyance that ate at his pride, but he was definitely angry that she dared to even ask him a question without getting permission first. "It doesn't matter woman, can you repair it or not?" he asked with lots of irritation in his voice. Repair? Does this man honestly see his body as a machine to kill and hurt people rather than a body that gives him freedom and life?

Orihime sighed. Aside from his weird wording what did she expect? Ulquiorra to be a little nicer to her just because she was going to healing his wounds? She should have known better, as the sinking feeling of disappointment lowered itself into her gut.

She fixed her eyes on his wound and then began to treat it.

"I'm finished," she told him after about almost 40 minutes of horrible silence. The entire time he refused to look at her and she simply concentrated on his wound. His wound. It was bad; He must have been off guard when attacked. She wondered who would do such a thing. She of course would understand why she would want to perhaps hurt him, but why would any Espada want to hurt there fellow comrade?

He didn't thank her or say anything at all. She guessed his pride was already damaged enough for one day. He then picked up his sweater and started to dress himself. He seemed in a lot less pain and for that she was happy. She was never one to wish pain upon others, not even her enemy's.

***Present  
"YOUR PREGNANT?" he yelled at me.

"Yes… but can we talk about this latter, I'm quite sleepy, and I really hope you'll keep this to yourself" I said in a yawn putting my bag down and headed towards my kitchen for some water.

"Too late. I already told him," Grim stated.

Before I could fully comprehend whom he meant I dropped the glass of water, and it began to spill everywhere.

"You told Ulquiorra? That I am pregnant?" I shouted at him, not caring that the glass had cut my legs up when it fell and splattered all over the floor.

"Huh? Oh no, I wanted to confirm it for myself first" Grim looked a little guilty and she guessed this was because he could have realized that he could have approached this discussion a little better to way better.

"Wait what did you tell him then?" I asked rather confused. If he didn't tell Ulquiorra about this baby then what did he 'already' tell him.

I looked at him again from head to toe. He was not in his Espada clothes that he always wore but instead he was dressed in light blue jeans and a darker blue sweater. He actually looked quite nice. But that was beside the point.

"That you were alive and yeah… still human," He said without making contact with me.

My eyes widened as I once again repressed the memories that came with his confession. "I don't understand why you are here though Grim, what are you remaining Espada planning? And why are you dressed so… human?" I needed answers and fast. But as fate has done so in the past, it keeps information from me till the very last moment.

Grim looked away from me.

"Don't you dare lie to me!"? I threatened; I would not let anyone keep information from me any longer.

"I'm not suppose to tell you" he said but quickly added "and I'm especially not suppose to tell you that Ulquiorra, he, the reason I'm here, is to protect you"


	5. Dry

Orihime looked out the window as the bus exited Karakura Town and drove into the next-door small town neighboring to it. She had later gone back to the library and found a book that gave contact to a doctor that specialized in pregnancies her age. The doctor's website also listed that their was 'Alternative options' that Orihime refused to think about at the moment.

Her bus stop blinked up on the bus screen and she requested a stop, pressing the red button and then after stepping out of the bus she only had to walk about seven minutes intill she saw the private building that housed young pregnant teens and also was the office of the doctor she made the appointment with.

She got into the building and went up to the elevator, pressed the up button, got in, pressed fourth floor, got out and went to the door labeled '402'.

Orihime breathed in and out slowly, trying to control and calm herself. She felt angry, at herself, at him and most of all at the terrible treatment she has been threw since she discovered her powers. Opening the office door she went straight to the desk woman and confirmed her appointment.

She didn't have to wait long before Tsukishima-Sensei called her into his examination room. She noted that he was rather handsome with medium black curvy hair that went down to his shoulders. She didn't expect the doctor to be male.

"Hello Inoue-san" Tsukishima-Sensei addressed her.

"Oh… um, HI!" Orihime blushed at her stuttering, "I didn't know that I was going to have a male doctor, ah its fine though… of course uh yeah"

"Hahaha, I will simply be doing the check-ups and such, a women doctor, my partner, will do all else that you do not feel conformable with myself doing. Anyways Inoue-san, I don't know much about you so why don't you start telling me about your current education or job, living conditions, and if the father will be joining us on any of these check-ups in the future?" Tsukishima-Sensei finished and looked at her with curiosity.

"Uh I'm in highshool, my final year, I will hopefully be graduating this year, but I missed a lot of school the past two or three years, hahaha… I live by myself with the money my parents had left me after they passed away, and the money my brother Sora had left over for me as well as…" Orihime eyes got slightly watery, she wiped away the unfailing tears and continued, "his life insurance, I don't have any other family members but I have lots of great friends!" She added with a huge smile, "And uh, the father will not be joining me"

Tsukishima-Sensei took further notes from what Orihime could see. "Most high schools will kick out girls if they become pregnant, most pregnant friends lose their so-called best friends, its practically a fact, and it seems that the father will not be involved at all, correct?"

"Yes…" Orihime chocked out.

"I believe we should look at other alternatives then"

He then began to write abit more before his eyebrows squeezed together and he looked up at Orihime.

"Oh but I am getting ahead of myself, there are a fell more questions I must ask."

"Of course"

"Have you ever been sexually assaulted"?

"No! Of course not!" Orihime said before she even begin to think of a more prober response… she was not… forced upon… but Orihime had been trying to make an excuse for why this situation happened and she came up with was to blame Las Noches. So then, could it be that Aizen is responsible? But that couldn't make sense, its not like he had ordered Ulquiorra to sleep with her, it had just been the strange circumstance, and maybe even that thing she overheard her classmates talk about, 'Stockholm Syndrome'.

The doctor observed Orihime questioningly since she was quick to answer but then went into a very complicated thinking process in her head. He left the question unanswered and moved on.

"Were you under the influences of drugs or/and alcohol?"

"No"

"Did you use protection?"

"I didn't even think about that kind of stuff at the time… I guess I should have…" Orihime replied looking ashamed and embarrassed.

"In cases like these, I ask that you have testing done to make sure you don't have any sexual transmitted diseases or infections." He said while he went to his desk and pulled out a paper and begin to fill it out.

He gave Orihime the paper that requested her to get a blood test. She didn't think she needed it since she doubted that Ulquiorra messed around with the opposite sex, she couldn't see him having an STD.

"Now, I must ask if you are willing to listen to alternative options," The doctor asked.

"I am… I just want to know them, I haven't decided on what I want to do yet" Orihime answer honestly, she really didn't know what she wanted.

"Fair enough. Well obviously the first option you have is to give birth to the child and keep it. Second is to give birth to the child and put it up for adoption. For both these methods we can help you out, for the first we can attempt to get you some support money, but it will be very difficult, teenage pregnancy is rare here in Japan. As for the second option we can show you some families that wish to adopt, but I must warn you that it is quite limited and you will probably still be kicked out of school. The third option is to not give birth to it, the Abortion Pill is only available to you until the seventh week of pregnancy, and then if you are already beyond that point, we can do an operation depending on how far along you are. You must know that if you are quite far along in the pregnancy you will not be able to abort it. I know this must be very difficult but you do not need to make this decision now, there is limited time before you must decided but you do have time netherless." Tsukishima-Sensei finished and began too type something onto his computer and then he began to put his gloves on.

"How far along am I?" Orihime asked feeling a little stupid at her question she rephrased it, "Can you figure out how many weeks I am?"

"Yes, that's what we are going to do know, please lay down, I will also need to know you last period and…

"I'm just over six weeks?" Orihime said with both surprise and relief, it meant that she wouldn't have to go into surgery to get it removed… if she chooses that method…

"Yes" The doctor said, and then faced Orihime, "I recommend you to take this as a blessing that your only six weeks along and take the abortion pill, its safe and effective, it is shipped from Canada, so the price in Canadian dolor's is 300$ to 800$. I understand this is quite expensive but giving birth to a child is a lot more."

"Of course I understand" Orihime looked at her feet, and then at her stomach since it was having a panic attack with everything she has been forced to feel the last few months.

"We will give you the pill in the box for you to take home, you can pay for it here, and if you decide to not take it, just simply return it and you will get a refund, as long as you didn't open the box"

With that the doctor said goodbye to Orihime and left the room.

Orihime was never very religious. Her family wasn't and after she gained her powers and learned about the soul society the concept of a deity being out there seemed unlikely, so why is she, Orihime wondered, praying to a deity she doesn't believe in for strength. After leaving the office with the small box that would determine how the rest of her life would go, she left quickly, and arrived home with no problems.

She then sat on her bed and put the box on the other end of her bed, and began to stare at it. Such a small little boxed costed so much. She felt so irritated, this time it was just with Ulquiorra, for getting her pregnant.

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screamed and began crying awkwardly with tears dropping down her soft cheeks and falling down her chin. Her tears making wet drops on her blankets.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" she began to cry even louder, she didn't care who heard her, she need to get this off her chest.

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE YOU BASTERED! YOU GET TO CONTIUNE LIVING YOURS LIKE I NEVER EXISTED WHILE I HAVE TO DEAL WITH OUR MISTAKE!" She then rolled into a ball and shook herself sadistically to sleep.

"Why did I have to fall in love with a cold hearted bastered like you" she whispered before she fell completely asleep.

The next day she woke up with a sore throat and puffy eyes.

Orihime decided that she was going to take the pill… but she wanted it to be special. She felt like she was killing the life that was inside of her, so she decided to visit her brother's grave, and take the pill there.

Her brother's grave was just on the outskirts of Karakura town, in a town called Gunma town. It was about the same size as Karakura town, it made most of its wealth on its fisherman since it was so close to the ocean.

Heading out of her apartment she locked her door for once and headed down to the bus terminal.

It took about the same time to get to Gunma town as it took for her to go to the doctors yesterday.

She got off the bus and headed to the graveyard. She could find her way to her brother's grave even with her eyes closed.

She held the tiny box in her hand that held the pill.

She looked at her brother's grave.

If he were alive he would have been so disappointed with her. He worked so hard when she was a child, working about three jobs and trying his best to give her a normal childhood. Sora felt much regret that he died and left her alone that he became a hollow, all because he loved her, and she betrayed that love by becoming an irresponsible teenager. She felt disgusted with herself. But she couldn't feel disgust for Ulquiorra, and that made her angry, did not being able to feel disgust for him mean she was still in love with him? No! She refused to even let herself think of that possibility, she didn't love him… she didn't love him… she didn't love him!

Orihime ripped open the box and took the pill that was inside of it without letting her thoughts linger on as they were already trying to convince her against this.

She took out her water bottle and swallowed the pill.

Orihime then stayed by her brother grave, continuing to mourn for him for a bit longer before she turned around to head down back to the bus terminal.

Her heart skipped a beat.

It was him.

It was Ulquiorra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who loves cliffhangers?


	6. Lifeless

"Wh… what are you doing here?" Orihime asked him.

He didn't answer at first; he just stared at her, taking in her entire body. She had black fitted jeans on with black flats. Her top was a long sleeved shirt that was striped horizontally with white and blue alternating. Her tiny snowflake hairpieces were in her hair, holding her bangs back, and she had her hair in a French braid.

Most surprisingly was that Ulquiorra was not in his regular uniform. He had instead black fitted but baggy jeans and dark grey sneakers. He had an emerald jumper on that matched his eye color, and a white tee underneath it all. His face looked the same, with the same raven hair, emerald piercing demon eyes, and a masked expression.

"I should be asking that question woman. I had Grimmjow warn you not to leave Karakura town." He said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Well he didn't say Karakura town, he more like told me not to leave the planet" Orihime attempted to joke about Grimmjow's stupidity, but seeing the death glare in Ulquiorra's eyes she dropped whatever fake smile she had formed.

He did not find the joke funny. He moved against her body in seconds, she didn't even see him move before his body was right against hers.

"Follow my orders woman, do not leave Karakura town," he ordered.

Orihime clenched her teeth together. How dare he order her around! He's been gone for so long, and she had to do all the worrying for their mistake all by herself, and he didn't even care to ask how she was doing. He will never change, since reminded herself.

The whole reason she was in this mess was because she convinced herself that she, the all mighty Orihime could change this heartless mischievous sprite, but that was impossible. She was such a fool.

"I can do whatever I want" She barked back to him, "You can't tell me what to do anymore!"

"Oh really woman?" He asked with one of his eyebrows up questioning her.

"Yes. Now I am leaving, and heading back home, not because you're telling me too though! Its only because I was planning on heading home anyways" Orihime turned on her heel and headed home.

She felt kindof foolish that she had to explain why she was leaving. A part of her wanted to yell at him 'You got me pregnant!' but she didn't have enough guts to do it. She was still scared of this man afterall. There was a time when she believed that he would not hurt her, because in some sick way he also had feelings for her, but the last month and a half have proved her wrong, he didn't care about her.

But he is here now, telling her to leave… could that show that he does care? Either way she continued to walk to the bus stop.

She felt disappointed, he just watched her go, and he didn't want anything to do with her anymore. That was fine by her, because the mistake they had created together was know gone. But then why, does her heart feel like its being ripped into a thousand pieces

Orihime woke up the next morning and immediately ran to the toilet and puked up everything in her stomach. She couldn't think of anything out of the ordinary she ate yesterday. Her dishes she always made with ever ingredients in her house never made her sick.

Could it be…? That the pill didn't work?

She couldn't believe it! She was still pregnant… or maybe the pill took time to work, yeah she thought, it just needed time. Convincing herself of that she took a shower and washed herself with her mango body wash, and her mango shampoo and conditioner.

When she got out of the shower she put on her mango body lotion. Giggling to herself about the mango products that she was given for her birthday she made herself peach and broccoli pancakes with blue berry jam on top.

After adjusting her uniform once again to fit her oversized bust, that just seemed to be getting bigger ever day, she went off to school. She was quite happy that the baby bump she did have wasn't obvious, it was barley ever there.

She sometimes even thought that she was just imaging the baby bump since no one else ever noticed it.

The first person she recognized was Yasutora Sado-kun, for some reason Kurosaki-kun tended to call him Chad. He was so tall that it was practically impossible to not see him.

"Sado-kun" Orihime yelled cheerfully as she approached him.

Yasutora Sado-kun was a giant High Schooler in the same grade as Orihime. He looked very scary, but underneath it all he was actually a really sweet person.

"Hmpt. Good morning Inoue" He said lazily as he was still quite tired since it was early in the morning.

Inoue had noticed that Sado-kun seemed to miss a lot of school and was always tired in the mornings but decided to ignore her gut feeling that he was involved in something bad and decided to just concentrate on the problem ahead.

"I need you to tell Ishida-kun and Kurosaki-kun to meet me up on the roof at lunch time, of course I want you to come too, its really important okay?" She asked.

"Is everything alright?" Sado asked with concern in his voice. He knew that Inoue tended to get herself into troubling situations a lot.

"Actually no, I have been putting it off and I have to tell you guys everything now" she said looking down at her feet feeling ashamed.

Sado saw she was looking upset and pated her shoulder. "I'm sure everything will be fine," he said awkwardly. Sado was not one to talk much, let alone console others.

"Thanks" Orihime smiled at him along with a quick hug that made Sado blush from surprise, and then she ran to the school building since the bell was going off.

As she got to her class, and sat down at her desk Orihime's best friend immediately ran over to her and gave her tight hug from behind.

"Ah, Tatsuki!" Orihime said in surprise.

"Where have you been lately? Even when were together your mind doesn't seem to be here but on planet mars" Tatsuki said to Orihime from behind.

"I'm sorry Tatsuki, you're my best friend and I haven't been able to hang out with you and tell you stuff lately, but that's going to change today!" Orihime said with a silly wink and a big smile.

"Huh?" Tatsuki questioned, she was happy to see Orihime was back to being her silly self, but something still didn't sit right with her.

"I want you to come to the roof at lunch today, Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun and Ishida-kun will all be there, I have to tell you all something really important"

Tatsuki looked around and then leaned her head down to Orihime's ear.

"The fact you're pregnant?" Tatsuki questioned looking at her best friends stomach. She had noticed the last few weeks that Orihime was constantly holding her stomach and would go to the bathroom in the morning and empty her stomach out. She didn't want to admit it to herself at first, but her older sister had gone to the same symptoms so she knew that her assumption was not a mistake. She was hoping that Orihime would tell her herself, but as the weeks seemed to be going by Orihime had not told her a single thing.

Orihime's face went completely white. "How… how do you know?" Orihime asked in horror.

"My sister went threw the same thing, don't worry no one else seems to have noticed"

"Please don't tell anyone," Orihime pleaded.

Tatsuki looking offended, clenched her fists as she said, "I'm your friend Orihime! Of course I'm not going to tell anyone, were friends aren't we!"

Orihime started to cry a little and Tatsuki immediately feeling guilty hugged her friend again.

"I'm so sorry for not trusting you Tatsuki! I was just so scared" Orihime admitted honestly.

"Was?" Tatsuki said while realizing what her friend must have chosen. Hiding her own tears she hugged Orihime tighter whispering, "Everything will be alright know, you've been through enough"

Tatsuki went to her own desk, and class started. Orihime noticed that all her friends seemed to be on the edge about something so she assumed that Sado-kun must have given them the entire message she had requested.

As the bell rang for lunchtime, Orihime grabbed her leftover Spaghetti with mustard sauce lunch and went up the stairs to the roof.

She sat down and watched as Tatsuki, Ishida, Sado and Kurosaki all sat down in front of her.

She felt nervous, but she knew this was the right thing to do, and she had put it off for too long. Looking over at Tatsuki who still seemed to be hurt about Orihime not trusting her she decided to explain that the real issue had to do with the hollows.

Before she could begin though, Ishida-kun interrupted her.

"Is it true you are pregnant Inoue?" he said as he refused to make eye contact with her.

Gasping, and trying to find an answer, Kurosaki-kun answered for her.

"When Orihime's ready to talk to us about that issue then she will, but I have a feeling that what she wants to tell us is not about whether she's pregnant or not, right Inoue?" Kurosaki asked her, looking right into her eyes.

Orihime smiled at Kurosaki-kun's kindness. She wished that she could turn back time and make him her first. She then turned to Sado who was currently completely pale as a ghost.

Losing her smile at Sado's expression she decided to just get it out. "You are correct Kurosaki-kun, the issue I must tell you about regards the Arrancar"

Everyone looked at her with shock expect Tatsuki who seemed completely confused.

"Arrancar?" Tatsuki asked.

"They were created by Aizen, and they are extremely powerful" Uryu replied.

"I see" Tatsuki murmured still confused.

"I don't see what the problem is, all the Arrancar were disposed of along with Aizen's capture" Sado said.

"Not all of them" Orihime said as she looked into his eyes, she could see disappointment in them, but other than that he seemed to want to get to business as much as she did.

"What do you mean Inoue?" Ichigo asked.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez visited my home, he told me not to leave Karakura town anytime soon, when I questioned him, he told me he wasn't even suppose to be talking to me, he also hinted that the remaining Arrancar or Espada, were working with Gin now. I'm not completely certain this is true, it just what I could make sense of." Orihime felt so much better after finally letting it out. But there was one more detail she had to add in.

All her friends were completely baffled by Orihime. She knew that this would happen. They would doubt her, they would think that she was working with the other side, especially know that they knew she used to be pregnant.

"Before you get any ideas, I just want to clear up that during my time in Hueco Mundo, me and Grimmjow happened to bond a little, I healed his injury's and we would talk sometimes, but it doesn't mean that I've crossed over!" she pleaded.

Kurosaki-kun of course believed her and barley even doubted her, as she knew he would. He was so kind after all. The rest of her friends didn't seem completely convinced.

"Anyways, I went to visit my brothers grave n Gunma down, and while I was heading back… I… I… ran into… Ulquiorra" Looking up, she noticed everyone's mouths dropping.

"But I killed him!" Ichigo roared clearly not happy with his existence still intact.

"Did he hurt you Inoue?" Uryu asked with concern.

"Ah I have no idea how he's still alive and no he didn't, he did though, warn me to stay out of Gunma town, and that's where I think they are planning to execute Aizan's plan, and I have reason to believe that Gin is still very much alive and is the one who is controlling them behind the scenes."

"You mean the one where they are going to use everyone's soul to make a key?" Tatsuki asked.

Everyone nodded.

"We can't let that happen!" Tatsuki said outloud what everyone's thoughts were.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to tell you guys all this, I was just scared you would think that I was betraying you or something…" Orihime said, looking down at her empty lunch box. She didn't even remember eating it.

"That's not true Inoue, we are your friends, we will always trust you and we will be by your side no matter what, Hueco Mundo should have proven that" Sado said looking at Orihime with trust and acceptance.

Tatsuki pulled Orihime into a hug and bother the girls started crying.

"Inoue of course I trust you! And the same goes for Ishida!" Ichigo said petting her on the head like a kitten.

"Hey! Don't speak for me, but yeah, I trust you, I would never believe that you would betray us!" Ishida said with a blush.

The school bell rang and they all went down the stairs back to their classed. Orihime couldn't help being reminded by something Ulquiorra had once questioned her about.


	7. Countless

(Past)  
"Your friends, do they make you happy?" he said looking into her eyes, he could tell if she was lying just by eye contact.

"Yes" she said looking into his own emerald eyes.

"Do you believe they will save you?" he said with frost, he was mad enough that they had already arrived.

"Yes" She replied, not even knowing the information Ulquiorra knew.

"What makes you think that you hold such a high place in their hearts that they would come all the way to Hueco Mundo to save you" He asked, in complete bafflement, what made this woman have so much hope.

"Because they are my friends" Orihime answer honestly closing her eyes with a sweet smile

"I don't understand" Ulquiorra answer honestly himself, her smile was so sweet that if he hadn't already thrown away his frozen heart her smile would have melted it.

"I wouldn't expect you too" Orihime answer twirling her hair, she smiled at the though of Ulquiorra trying to understand it, it was progress.

He shifted his eye contact from her to the wall, not wishing to know if she was telling the truth with his next question.

"If they came, would you stay by my side or would you leave with them" He said with his voice hinting at a small emotion he didn't even know he had.

She opened her mouth and then closed it. She had been wondering this question too herself many times over the past few days.

"…" She whispered, he of course heard her loud and clear.

Whether it was an honest answer or not, neither of them knew.  
(Present)

Right after school Ichigo Kurosaki decided to take the first train down to Gunma town by himself. Since he had lost his powers he felt so useless, so at least one thing he could do what do some investigating of his own.

While on the train he decided to think over some things that were bothering him.

The first was Karin. His litter sister seemed to be getting even gloomier everyday that went by. He had seen her by old man Urahara's shop, requesting items, and dealing with her own problems by herself. That made Ichigo upset, since he was her older brother. Even if he had lost his powers, she should know that he would protect her no matter what.

But that wasn't the problem. The problem was Toshiro Histsugaya, the young tenth division caption, and he's sisters love interest. Or so he believed. Every time Ichigo mentioned him, Karin would go bright red and sometimes run to her room. He had found out from her twin that Toshiro had tended to come town to earth, and would play soccer with her!

Damn Toshiro, trying to take his sister away from him! Like he would ever let that happen.

His next problem was Rukia. He had to be honest; he had no idea what his feelings were for her. Yoruichi had joked a bit about him liking her, and when Rukia's over protective brother found out, he used all his power to keep Rukia from coming down here.

Since she's been gone, he had been getting closer and closer to Inoue. He didn't really notice how cute she was intill recently. He didn't know how far his feelings went, but he knew he felt protective over Inoue and maybe just maybe he wanted to be with her.

But when he was with Rukia, he felt like the piece of himself that was missing his entire life since his mother died, was filled when she was around. They had spent some much time together, and they lived in the same room during the entire time she was trapped on earth. He found himself blushing at his own thoughts, its not like they ever did anything. Rukia was… well she was different from other girls; she was kind of like a guy. She didn't even have a chest… compared to Inoue.

Another issue that was bugging him was about Gin. He remembered Gin getting injured by Aizen, he had thought Aizen had killed him, but clearly he was mistaken as Inoue said he was very much alive, and active.

Gin had tried to stop Aizen, no one knew why but he had tried and was unsuccessful. So why then was he know trying to do what he had tried to stop, Ichigo wondered. It was clearly the biggest mystery on his mind, and he wanted it to be solved quickly.

The train finally settled to Gunma Town and Ichigo got off and went to investigate.

Orihime was watching kitten videos on youtube when a knock at her door suddenly startled her. She paused the video when the kitty sneezed and went to open the door. On the other side was Kurosaki-kun, he was still in his uniform and he had dark circles under his eyes, his hair was also messy.

"Eh! Kurosaki-kun what are you doing here this late?" Orihime asked.

"I…" Ichigo tried to find words to describe what happened, but he really didn't know what the hell had happened.

Orihime noticing Ichigo's uncomfortable stance decided to invite him in. "Just make yourself at home, I'll make us both some tea"

Watching Ichigo sit down at her table, she made the lemon and chilly pepper tea and put the cup in front of him.

She sat down across from him and simply watched him, waiting for an explanation. Since it didn't look like he was going to give one anytime soon she decided to simply bombard him with questions.

"Where did you go after school?" she asked the first question.

"I…" Ichigo's eyebrows pulled together in a frustrated expression. "I… That's right! I went to Gunma town!" he said happily.

"Why did you go to Gunma town?" Orihime asked already knowing the answer. It was too obvious.

"To investigate!" Ichigo replied quickly, "But… I arrived… and I can't remember what happened, I guess the next thing I can recall was standing at your door. Weird huh?"

"Very"

The two simply stared at each other for a while. Ichigo picked up his cup of tea and sipped a little remembering all to late about Orihime's weird cooking style, and spit the tea out of his mouth and onto Orihime's face. By accident of course.

"SHIT! I'm so sorry!" Ichigo said attempting to grab a towel and dry her face.

Orihime, stunned, did not say anything, but instead started to laugh her silly head off. "Hahaha! Oh my Ichigo, if you didn't want tea you could have said so, hahaha"

Ichigo, staring at her like she was mad, started to laugh along with her. Helping her to the bathroom to help Orihime wash her face he suddenly wanted to know what the fate of her baby was.

"So how's um… the baby?" Ichigo asked after Orihime finished washing her face with soap and washed the soap off with water.

"I… it's taken care of" was all she said as she turned her back to Ichigo in shame.

"I see" Ichigo said, in shock, but accepting the choice she made. He secretly wished she would have accepted his proposal and raised the baby themselves.

"Can I ask just one thing?" He asked, looking at her.

"Just one thing. That's all I will allow, since you have been the greatest friend to me," she said looking him in the eyes.

"The father, who was the father?" he asked ashamed of his curiosity, but he had to know.

When she didn't answer at first, he became scared that she was upset that he asked the question and attempted to take it back, but before he could she told him the truth.

"Ulquiorra Cifer"

Orihime woke up in the morning with a snoring Ichigo beside her. He has slept over the night after their little talk and they both; well Ichigo came to the conclusion that they needed help from the shopkeeper Kisuke Urahara.

Not wanting to wake Ichigo up yet Orihime went and took a quick shower, showering herself in her mango products and braiding her hair to keep it out of the way today, since she felt that it was going to be a stressful day.

When she got out of the bathroom Ichigo came out of her bedroom yawning. Realizing that they both feel asleep on the same bed they both blushed and refused to make eye-content.

She then went to the fridge and heated up the fish and watermelon pie. She asked Ichigo if he wanted any but his face turned green and he shook his head. As Orihime ate her piece of pie, Ichigo straightened up his uniform and when Orihime was done her breakfast she put on a simple light green dress that flowed all the way down her legs.

They both then left and headed towards Urahara's house.

"Excuse me! Anyone home? Urahara-san?" Orihime called out from the front door of the shop Urahara owned.

"A ha! If it isn't Orihime-chan and Kurosaki-kun, what brings you out here today?" The funnily dressed man came out from behind them.

"Hey OLD MAN! Don't scare us like that!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"Sorry, sorry" Urahara said with a big grin on his face.

Orihime didn't know the man well, or know him at all, but he seemed pretty easy going.

"We need to talk to you," she said getting to the point.

"Hmm… I see come in then" Urahara led them into a room behind his shop that had a low table and pillows as seats.

They all sat down and stared at one each other.

"So what is it you have to talk to me about" Urahara said breaking the silence. He sill had his happy-go-lucky smile on but his eyes had turned into serious expression.

Orihime and Ichigo looked at one another, not knowing where to start. And figured they might as well just start from the beginning.

"I was visited by…"

\--

"I see, so you two believe that Aizen's plan is still in affect but this time the sacrifice will be Gunma Town" Urahara spoke his thoughts out loud. His eyebrows were crunched together in clear frustration and seemed to be in deep thought.

"That's correct" Orihime answered.

There was silence in the room as Urahara took all this information in.

"I don't understand, tell me again why both Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Ulquiorra Cifer decided to not only visit you, but tell you their plans" Urahara asked looking at Orihime questionably.

"While in Las Noches, I happened to befriend Grimmjow, I know its odd, but it's the truth and as for Ulquiorra, he's not my friend, he was just warning me," She replied.

"Then why is it that Ulquiorra warned you if you are not friends?" Urahara rebutted.

Ichigo, suddenly understanding the flow of the question and why Orihime didn't want to answer tried to butt in, but the old man gave him a pretty scary glare and he backed down. "Sorry Orihime" he whispered.

Orihime nodded her head at him and turned back to Urahara. "I guess he knew that Grimmjow had somewhat told me of there plans, and he didn't want me trying to mess them up, he probably thinks he still has me under his controlling mind game" she reasoned.

Urahara gave her a look, that told her he didn't quite believe her but he decided to let it go and putted on his happy-go-lucky smile back on. "Hmm, well I suppose for the mean time I'll get Yoruichi to investigate on her own a bit and I will also contact the soul society with this information" he then took a sip of his tea and asked, "Does Ishida and Sado know of this already?"

"Yes, I brought them both to the roof top yesterday and told them everything" Orihime said while smiling.

"Why did you wait so long?" Urahara questioned.

"Look old man, quit questioning Orihime, she's not a trader nor is she betraying us, you have my word!" Ichigo cutted in before Orihime could talk.

"A ha, I never said I didn't trust Orihime-chan" he said sipping his tea again. "Well I suppose I will get done with my duty, of contacting the soul society with this information, in the mean time you two stay out of Gunma town, and tell that to Ishida and Sado too, its too dangerous for you guys to be hanging around there"

"Thank you" Orihime and Ichigo said while bowing politely.

As they both left Urahara's shop waving, Ichigo walked Orihime home and then went home himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookies for anyone who picks up on the Majora's Mask reference...


	8. Blushless

The word had been sent to the Soul Society that there were Espada's, who survived, and the most starling information on the package that Rukia was currently reading was that Sosuke Aizen's comrade Gin was still alive and was apparently behind this all. It only made sense that Rukia should be the one sent to the world of the living, or earth as Ichigo calls it.

Rukia's trip to earth was quite easy and she didn't have any trouble at all. She was really excited to see Sado-kun, Ishida-kun and Inoue-chan again. Of course the fact was that Ichigo, her best friend, would not be able to see her unless she was in a human body that Urahara-san had created for her.

She wondered if Ichigo missed her as much as she missed him. In the almost two months she was gone, she had realized that perhaps her feelings for Ichigo went beyond what she ever thought she could feel for another person.

"A Ha! Hello Rukia-chan, how was your trip?" the man with a hat covering his face asked.

"It went well Urahara-san, thank you for helping with the trip arrangements" Rukia replied.

She looked around and realized that there was no one here to greet her except for Urahara, and Yoruichi, but she was in her cat form drinking milk.

Orihime looked out her window, missing someone she wished she didn't. He was always there, watching her. She felt so lonely without him, and it made her sad.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door and she went to answer it to find Rukia-chan on the other side.

"Rukia!" She said with joy, it had been awhile since she saw her friend she considered to be a best friend.

"Hello Inoue-chan, I just arrived from the soul society, you sure have gained weight huh?" She said squeezing Orihime's breast together.

"AHH! What are you doing!" Orihime's face went completely scarlet with embarrassment.

"I'm just kidding, so tell me how is everyone" Rukia said winking at her and then chuckling a little. "Oh and of course everything you know about Gunma town"

"I see, I'm glad everyone is doing well, and don't worry about Sado-kun, I'm sure whatever he's doing he can handle" Rukia said with a silly grin matching Orihime's. "As for Gunma town, I'm afraid I can't tell you the information I learned from the soul society, but I think you should take both Grimmjow's and Ulquiorra's warnings seriously"

"But we have to do something or all those people will die!" Orihime argued, "If I just sit back and do nothing then I will never be able to forgive myself"

"I know how you feel Orihime, its just that I want to keep you safe, your powers are great for healing, but as for physical fighting, your not very strong" Rukia said.

She just called me weak! Orihime looking slightly hurt decided it was time that they said their good byes so that Rukia could go to Ichigo's house.

"Bye" Orihime said as Rukia walked out, not realizing she hurt her friend's feelings.

"I'll see you at school!" Rukia replied smiling.

\--

Rukia was currently sitting on top of Ichigo's waist, as he slept. She came in from the window and found him asleep and snoring. Deciding she wanted to scare him a bit she climbed on top of him and was ready to scream his name.

She could feel something sort of hard on her thigh by she ignored it.

"YO ICHIGO!" She yelled in her best high-pitched voice.

Ichigo's eyes widen right up and stared at her.

"RUKIA!" He said with pure joy on his face, he obviously missed her as much as she missed him.

She noted that the hard feeling from before somehow felt even harder.

"You miss me?" she said in a cute voice.

"Of course! How have you been, um how's life been back at the soul society?" Ichigo said trying to slow his heart down.

"Its fine, it was a bit awkward at first but it went away after awhile. Oh yeah before I forget, Renji says hi"

Ichigo keep looking at Rukia, she looked good, her hair was a bit longer passed her shoulders. It was still a silky black color and her ends still stuck out at the end of her length. Her eyes were big, wide and shined with hope. She was also wearing the school uniform they attended with high socks and black shoes.

He also accidently noticed that she wasn't wearing her uniform jacket and her ribbon on her white shirt wasn't on, along with a few buttons undone that somewhat showed a clip of her cleavage.

Ichigo turned his head knowing that a full scarlet blush was placed upon his face.

"Eh, Ichigo what's wrong!" Rukia asked in surprise.

This time when his length became rock hard and Rukia final got an idea of what was poking her thigh and started to blush. Ichigo knew that she had figured it out and tried to move her off his waist.

"So.. Sorry Rukia" Ichigo stuttered out.

"Ah its my fault, you are a teenage boy after all" Rukia replied, as she continued to sit on his waist.

"Mind getting off" he said a little out of breath

Rukia didn't answer and the shadows of the night covered her face so Ichigo couldn't even see her expression or guess what's going on in her mind.

"Rukia…"

She bent her head down, and her small chest was pushed against his own. He could feel her small breast putting pressure on his own chest. What is going on!

"Rukia…!"

He looked at her lips that were now in view and no longer hidden in the shadows. Her lips were full and luminous. He stared at the cherry tint lips and his eyes trailed her lips down to her neck then her upper body that was pressed against him. Since she was now leaning against him he could see a bit of a peep show of her breast. Her white blouse with its buttons opened showed her black lacy bra straps and the center part attaching the two cups together. He could see her breast but not her nipples. He wondered if they were the same cherry color as her lips, and had the urge to taste them.

"Rukia…"

Her waist was on top of his; her skirt was short so he was sure that if he were on the other side of his bed he would be able to see her panties. He wonders if they were also black and lacy. Her legs were on the outside of his legs and she suddenly pushed her hips up and back down rubbing his erection teasingly.

"Ah!" Ichigo let out. Her movements on his member were feeling great. "Rukia…" He want to somehow stop this, he didn't know why, but everything in his head was telling him that if they continued this, there would be trouble.

"Quiet Ichigo" Rukia's hot breath whispered on Ichigo's ear.

It made him lose control and in that moment that he forcefully took her wrist and spun her around till she was on her back, her legs were over Ichigo's shoulders and he was putting pressure on her crotch with his own.

"ICHIGO MY BOY! ITS TIME FOR YOU TO GET UP"

Kurosaki-san rammed open Ichigo's bedroom door and kicked him in the face, sending him flying outside his open window and landing in front of his house.

"HAHAHA, You've got to improve your moves my boy!" Kurosaki-san said with his head out the window screaming to Ichigo while laughing.

He then turned his head and his face turn to shock, as he seemed to just have noticed Rukia just then.

Rukia sat in her formal position on Ichigo's pillow; she then bowed, smiled at Ichigo's father and then asked him if she could continue to stay here at his house. He agreed of course and welcomed Rukia.

"DAMN YOU!" Ichigo yelled before he passed out on the ground.

\--

Orihime woke up the next morning to puke her entire stomach out.

"Ouch" she yelped in pain. She didn't get it, she's been sick like this for days; she figured she should go to a health clinic before school.

She got ready and finished her octopus ice cream. (It actually exists) exiting her door and not locking it like usual she ran to her normal bus stop that she took everyday to school. Today she would just get off earlier and go see a doctor.

When the bus approached she got on and after eighteen minuses it arrived in front of the health clinic, she exited the bus and then walked over to the building that was gray and didn't seem to have any customers this early in the morning.

There was no one at the desk so Orihime sat down at the waiting area, she supposed since the door was unlocked and there was an open sign on the door that someone must have to be here to have opened up.

A female in a white doctors coat walked to the entrance waiting area from what seemed to be the staffroom.

"Oh well hello young student, what can I do for you today" the nice doctor asked. She was quite pretty, with long light brown hair and straight bangs, her eyes seemed to be a mix of brown and red with long eyelashes and pale creamy skin. She was thin and was wearing a black skirt that went just above her knee and a white creamy blouse that was tucked into it. She was by no doubt the most innocently beautiful women Orihime had ever seen.

"Ah hello doctor" Orihime stood up and bowed.

Lifting up a hand the wave off familiarly she claimed she was not a doctor yet, she was just a med student, but she agreed after Orihime begging presciently to see if she had some stomach flu.

"Okay come with me," She told Orihime. "By the way my name is Willow Armstrong, but just call me Willow"

"Okay Willow-san, its nice to meet you!" Orihime said with a smile and introduced herself.

After sitting down and allowing the med student to do her test in order to figure out what illness Orihime had caught.

"It seems you're all healthy, but to be honest from the symptoms you've told me… well, when's the last time you have been sexually active," Willow asked.

"Eh…" Orihime said in surprise. "I'm not pregnant!" she yelled out not meaning to sound the way she did.

Willow looking taken back, apologized and asked Orihime to stay and wait for the doctor in charge to take a look at her.

After willow left Orihime burst into tears realizing that she may still be pregnant. Oh, I'm so stupid! How did I ever think that human remedies could kill something that was created by a supernatural?

When the head doctor finally did entre the room, Orihime came out clean and told the doctor everything. After he did some test, he told her that the pill did not work, she had to remember that she was over 7 weeks know and that it seems the child is prematuring and she should go see her doctor immediately.

Feeling dizzy, Orihime would have fallen on the ground if it weren't for Willow who held her up by the waist and helped Orihime return home.

"Thank you Willow so much for helping me home" Orihime said as she opened her unlocked door.

"Its nothing, I'm just really surprised someone your age is sexually active, it seems that we might need to do some safe sex programming in schools" Willow said laughing trying to lighten the mood up.

Orihime smiled back trying to be nice and walked into her home and locked the door sliding down it and started bursting into tears.

It seemed she was going to give birth to this child whether she wanted to or not. It made her angry, and she didn't want to do this alone. She silently made the decision to find Ulquiorra.

\--

Later in the evening Orihime had a knock on her door, expecting it to be Ichigo, worried about her, she opened it with a big fake smile to great him, but was widely surprised when it has not Ichigo at the door.


	9. Heartless

Later in the evening Orihime had a knock on her door, expecting it to be Ichigo, worried about her, she opened it with a big fake smile to great him, but was widely surprised when it has not Ichigo at the door. The man at her door was wearing a weird striped outfit with sandals on. He also had a murky expression on his face that cleared into an appropriate fake smile to match her own.

"Urahara-san!" She said stunned. She was not expecting him of all people to be at her door this evening.

"Hello Inoue-san" He said in a cool cunning voice.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, he seemed a little different then usual.

"I came to see you of course Inoue-chan! Oh, and to ask a few questions" Urahara laughed and narrowed his eyes to her stomach. Seeing his eyes pointing towards her, she covered her stomach with her arms.

Orihime gulped in anxiety, she knew that he didn't believe her story from when she and Ichigo went to talk to him, but she didn't think he would confront her like this. How naïve of me, she thought.

"Come in, I'll make us some tea" Orihime faked a smile and signaled her hand to let him in.

Making some tea Orihime wondered if she should tell the truth or not. On one hand she would learn whatever Urahara knows about this type of situation, but on the other hand he could report her as a villain and she would be locked up for her relationship with Ulquiorra. But Urahara-san… everyone trusted him, and Ichigo did too. She trusted Ichigo so she had to take a leap of faith and trust in Urahara.

Returning to the room where Urahara sat peacefully at her table, she place down the lizard dongo tea down and sat across from him.

"Well I'll get right down to it then" Urahara stared right into Orihime's eyes.

"Fine, lets get it over with" She said with unwanted anxiety in her voice.

"Why does Ulquiorra warn you about the plans the Espada have and no one else, and betray Gin in the process" he asked directly, focusing his eyes on her own, showing her he was not fooling around.

"Because… well to be honest I don't know why myself… he acts so cold towards me, but… I suppose in some sort of sick kind of way he cares for me…" she attempted to explain.

"He cares about you?" Urahara asked with a sarcastic laugh. "And what the hell did you do to make him care for you"

Orihime clench her teeth in angry. So he already knows. "It was a mistake" she said turning her head away the man in front of her and tried her best not to cry.

"Confirm it" He said with no expression of emotion.

Orihime's tears started to swell up. She couldn't believe she was being treated like this.

(Past)  
The library was huge. It had an open roof, since there was no rain in this dome Aizen had created. There was also trees living and growing inside the huge open roof room, and lots of vines, it was like a sanctuary.

Of course there wasn't any romance books, but there was some other interesting books like dream understanding and meanings and historical myths of Hollows and death reapers.

She was colleting some material to read so she wouldn't die of boredom during her long stay in this wasteland. Orihime was surprised when Ulquiorra had brought her here the first time; it was just a week ago. She then took a peek over at him, he was like a solider, always on alert even in this place he claims is his home. She found it sad that he didn't have anywhere he felt safe. Sometimes though, when alone with her, he seemed to relax a bit.

Smiling she turned to him and told him she was done.

"Alright then, lets go woman" he said turning his back and walking towards the door that was their exit.

"Can't you call me by my name?" Orihime asked sick of him calling her woman. "Or do you call all women, woman"

He smirked slightly turning his head so she could no longer see his face. "Just you"

(Present)  
"Well Orihime-chan, what did you do to make him care for you" Urahara asked once again.

"I treated him the way he deserved, as a man not a monster" she said angrily that Urahara was treating her so inadequately.

"He is a monster, created by Aizen!" Urahara shouted, surprising Orihime and making her drop her tea.

She immedatly went to her bathroom and was glad the tea had cooled down and was not too hot. She then proceeded to wash her hands and change her pants quickly, and then returned back to Urahara

"I think you should leave now Urahara-san" Orihime told him clearly furious with him.

Urahara looked quite angry himself. "This is not over" he said as he stormed out of her apartment and shoved her door closed with a loud bang.

"That couldn't have gone any worse," she stated to herself.

Now I'm all upset. She couldn't believe how he treated her! Did he even know she was pregnant or was he just guessing? What is he going to do know?

Orihime got ready for bed and feel asleep with nightmares all night long. Ones with a beautiful demon finding out about her child and murdering Orihime and there child. She woke up in tears and furthermore took a very long time to calm down. When she did calm down she decided that she didn't want to go back to sleep and risk having nightmares again.

She made herself coffee and finished her homework till morning came. She then got changed and started to leave her apartment when her door was slammed open by Sado-kun.

"Sado-kun! What are you doing here?" Orihime asked. He really scared her; she should start locking her door.

"Is it true, the father of your baby is Ulquiorra? And that you are still with him, helping him with his plans for Gunma town?" Sado asked, as he was a little out of breath and his forehead was sweating, it looked as if he ran here.

"Of course not! I would never betray you guys, does that even sound like me!" Orihime cried out attempting to defend herself, forgetting to admit that first part was true. "Who told you such lies!"

"Old man Urahara and Rukia. The entire soul society believes you are allied with the Espada, and to be honest they kind of have all of us convinced!" He said furiously and betrayed.

"All of us? Even Ichigo!" She asked, not believing Ichigo would betray her. She trusted him the most in the world!

"No… everyone but him, for some reason he seems to believe you, I would too, but the evidence is too much to ignore, you have betrayed us haven't you!" Sado accused Orihime once again.

"What evidence!" She yelled back while wiping the tears away from her face.

"Your relationship with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, the soul society said that you were more worried about Ulquiorra then our own forces when they rescued you from Aizen, the fact that everyone who does go to Gunma town comes back with no memories expect for you" he replied "and you are pregnanted with Ulquiorra's child, correct"

"That doesn't mean that I have betrayed you guys!" she cried out

"In my book you have" Sado said while turning and leaving.

Orihime fell down to the floor since her legs no longer had the power to stand up. What should I do? Figuring out one way she could fix this situation she lelt and headed out.

Arriving at Urahara's shop she found him sitting out front by himself. It seemed almost like he was waiting for her.

"That was a nasty way to get me to talk Urahara" Orihime said with anger in her voice.

"You're here because you're ready to talk, no? Well get on with it" Urahara said coldly.

"You've given me no choice, I would have told you this if you acted nicer," she rebutted. "It is true that me and Ulquiorra, we…" Orihime looked away finding herself unable to say the rest. "The child inside me is indeed Ulquiorra's but I have not betrayed you guys!"

"You Idiot!" Urahara yelled at her. "Do you have any idea what's inside of you? You should have come to me right away once you realized you were pregnant!"

"I don't understand" Orihime replied confused. Why did she need to go to Urahara, he wasn't a doctor or anything.

"It needs to be disposed of" he said glaring at her stomach

"How dare you! That's my decision!" Orihime yelled, "I'm sick of you! You turn my friends and the soul society against me, but you wont control me or my decisions!"

"I'm not giving you the offer of a choice," Urahara laughed lightly.

He then stood up and started to head in the direction of Orihime, with a sick look on his face. How could this be? She had always thought of him as a nice older man who helped her friends out greatly, but she was wrong, he was a sick man who wanted to kill her child.

Knowing that she couldn't fight him she decided to call for help and luckily Ichigo came out of Urahara's shop and ran towards her side.

"What's going on?" Ichigo ask, protective of Orihime. She felt a bit bad, like she sort of, totally manipulated him, but she had to protect herself.

Ichigo looked at the shopkeeper with sharp but friendly eyes, he believed that Urahara-san was a friend, and somewhat like a teacher to him, and he appreciated his help in getting Rukia back when she was imprisoned in the soul society.

"Ichigo, I believe you know about Orihime's predicament do you not?" Urahara ask in a sly voice that didn't sound like the normal happy-go-lucky-no-worries man both of them thought they had known.

"Ah, what!" Ichigo turned to Orihime seeking the truth, seeing in her eyes that he was telling the truth, Urahara knew her secret, Ichigo frowned and looked somewhat upset.

This confused Orihime, why would Ichigo be upset that Urahara knows about the child? "Ichigo, he's trying to turn everyone against me and abort the baby" she said pleadingly with her big eyes.

Ichigo looked stunned and turned to Urahara, who had then let his hat fall and showed his dark expression on his face.

"She is telling the truth, I want this child destroyed! It is something that should have never been created let alone be born" He said with annoyance in his voice, one could only guess that Ichigo was getting in his way.

"No, I will not let you hurt Orihime or her child, its here decision to make, leave her alone Urahara, I mean it" Ichigo said embittered.

Orihime smiled at Ichigo with pride, she knew she could count on him! A small feeling of undesirable emotion fluttered in her chest but she couldn't but her finger on what it was.

"You heard him Urahara-san, leave me alone, it's my decision to make and you can't change my mind" She said with confidence, since Ichigo was here she knew she wasn't alone.

She then saw Urahara slip his canes body out and a sword appeared. Orihime's eyes jumped then widened, and all of a sudden she felt very scared, and her confidence was gone. Ichigo was even more shock, he considered Urahara a friend, and couldn't understand why he didn't respect Orihime's decision.

"Stop this right now Urahara" Ichigo said outraged.

"Ichigo, don't you understand what's inside of her? Its half death reaper and half hollow, we have no idea about its abilities will be once it comes out, and if it turns out to have more powerful genes from its fathers then they could overpower the death reaper ones, making it have no knowledge of right from wrong and it may as well starts murdering people, what then?" He replied wrathfully.

Orihime knew that she was tearing up. She didn't want to believe that the baby inside of her was evil, and she didn't want to murder it. Somewhere in this conversation she realized she wanted this child, that it wasn't evil, and that she felt that it loved her, even though she tried to kill it. She couldn't control her tears, maybe it was because of her hormones and being pregnant but she would rather die than give her child up.

Orihime looked up into Ichigo's eyes who were searching her own for an answer. "I want this child" was all she said and Ichigo nodded his head and pulled out his own sword.


	10. Awareless

"Eh! Ichigo, when did you get your powers back?" Orihime asked him both in surprised and confusion.

"I have been hanging out with Chad, and some other guys lately, they've been helping me restore my powers, so don't worry about me, I can defeat him" Ichigo said grinning. He then placed his hand on Orihime shoulder, giving her comfort and releasing some power to tell her he was telling the truth.

"I believe in you" Orihime said to Ichigo, grinning back at him.

Ichigo lifted up his sword and swung it at Urahara at full force, causing the older man to fall back a bit. Orihime noticed that Urahara did not seem pleased by having to fight Ichigo. Ichigo then swung his sword again, but this time from behind. Urahara dodged it and the older man called upon his swords name and released its power. The older man then swung his own sword at Ichigo forcing Ichigo to fall from the air and land harshly on the ground. Ichigo, slowly got up, wincing in pain, activated a power that Orihime had never seen before. It had mix of black and purple flames and the flames grew larger and were aimed at Urahara, the older man was lucky enough to block Ichigo's attack with his sword, which almost seemed to absorb the flames.

"Dammit" Ichigo hissed; realizing that Urahara was really strong, he realized that he probably couldn't defeat this guy by himself. "Oi, Chad!" Ichigo called out.

From inside the house, the door suddenly banged open, and Sado-kun then came out.

"What is it Ichigo?" Sado-kun asked glaring at Orihime in disgust.

"Help me out will you, Urahara is trying to hurt Orihime, we need to protect her!" Ichigo called out to Sado with his back facing his friend still in battle position with Urahara.

"I refuse" Sado replied without looking at Ichigo and continued to stare at Inoue.

"Great- What- WHAT?" Ichigo yelled out turning around to stare at Sado. "But Orihime is out friend!"

"You heard what Urahara said, she's betrayed us" Sado said glaring at Orihime while clearing looking displeased.

"You can't really believe that stuff? There is no way Orihime would betray us!" Ichigo yelled out as Urahara attacked the young orange hair boy with his sword head on.

Sado didn't respond and walked away into the ally.

"Chad… I wont forgive you for this!" Ichigo yelled out in addition to blocking Urahara's attack. "Orihime can you help me?"

"Sure!" Orihime yelled back to Ichigo, grabbing his hair clips as she called upon her Shun Shun Rikka, but before she could, she felt incredible power forced behind her that made her feel weak and fall to her knees. Looking behind her, Orihime saw Ichigo's dad, Kurosaki-san.

After Kurosaki-san arrived Urahara-san backed off and let Orihime and everyone else leave; I guess we got lucky. Kurosaki-san made Ichigo return home with him, saying that they had to discuss something. Ichigo promised to meet Orihime later tonight so they could talk. Inoue could tell that Ichigo didn't want to leave her alone, and wanted to protect her. But she couldn't let him do that, this wasn't his responsibility, and she had made up her mind of what she wanted to do, she was going to find Ulquiorra and tell him the truth.

She was currently on the bus down to Gunma town; she wanted to get this over as soon as possible before she backed out by over-thinking. The bus seemed to take no time at all and she got off at the stop in front of the entrance of the town, which was also the entrance of a graveyard her brother Sora was buried in.

She figured that the best place to look for him would be the last place she found him, and if he didn't appear in this grave yard… then she really didn't have a back up plan, she was just winging this.

Walking up the graveyard she went to her brothers grave and said a little prayer.

Please,

Grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change,

The courage to change the things I can,

And wisdom to know the difference.

Turning around and expecting Ulquiorra to sneak up on her again she attempted to organize her thoughts, but instead of emerald eyes she found another pair of deep blue eyes staring into her own.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's deep blue eyes stared into her own, almost as if he was looking into her soul.

"What are you doing here, didn't that guy and I warn you not to come here!" Grimmjow said harshly looking away from her eyes and towards the ground. His fists were clenched together and he seemed to be in some kind of pain.

"I'm pregnant" Orihime admitted.

"Yeah, what about it?" Grimmjow answered confused.

"The death reapers want to kill this child inside of me" Orihime continued to admit.

"Not surprised" Grimmjow answered bored.

"I don't want to do this alone," Orihime cried out.

Grimmjow stepped toward her seemingly wanting to comfort her. Orihime held out her hand telling him to stop, since she planned on continuing her confession.

"I'm going to tell Ulquiorra about this child" Orihime finished. She closed her eyes, letting a few tears of joy down; she didn't realized how much this situation was stressing her out.

Grimmjow's jaw was opened wide. His eyes were bloodshot and he waved his arms in a weird way trying to get words out of his mouth but stumbling over them. Orihime let out a little giggle, smiling, and walked towards Grimmjow until she was only an inch away from him. Seeing her smile he frowned and finally found his words.

"He… he will kill it!" Grimmjow managed to get out. Orihime winced at his words and looked down at her feet.

"I… don't think he will… do anything to physically hurt me," Orihime admitted, feeling her ego pinch her.

"Why do you think that?" Grimmjow asked in both confusion and interest. He wondered what that emo freak could possible do to earn so much trust.

"Because, he's never physically hurt me, mentally yes, and maybe he had forced food down my throat once or twice, but he never really hurt me with all his power, and when we started to know each other better and get along… well he didn't become nice or anything, but he did do little nice things… and well not to sound cocky or anything, but he did sleep with me" Orihime said with a huge scarlet blush on her face, it had been the first time she really admitted that they had slept together.

"I think you're confusing your feeling for the wrong guy, this is fucking Ulquiorra we are talking about, he has no emotions," Grimmjow said with a sad grin.

"If he didn't feel anything for me why did he sleep with me!" Orihime asked seriously.

Letting out a very loud laugh Grimmjow answered, "Guys don't need feelings to sleep with someone, we do it for pleasure ye' know"

Orihime looked back into his eyes and clenched her own hands together. "Do you really think Ulquiorra would sleep with someone for pleasure?"

Grimmjow looked like he was in thought but shook his head. "It doesn't make sense any otherwise," he told her, finding it hard to believe Ulquiorra could have feelings.

"Then why did he warn me to stay away from this place if he didn't care about me! And why would he send you to earth to protect me!" Orihime yelled at him in frustration.

"…" Grimmjow hadn't even thought of that… but it did make sense. "I don't wish to see you dead Hime, he will kill you"

"He won't"

"I don't know if I can protect you… he's… he's fucking stronger than me okay?" Grimmjow added, slowly slipping away from her vision.

"I wont die, I promise you Grimm" Orihime smiled.

"You seem to have forgotten who Ulquiorra really is," he said before fully slipping away.

 

(past)  
"WOW!" Orihime expressed both in words and her face and she turn back to her captor Ulquiorra. He was wearing his usually uniform with his raven hair messy from their earlier activities.

Turning back around Orihime looked all around, she had no idea such a beautiful place could exist in this wasteland. They were out of the fortress and Ulquiorra brought her to a pound that apparently had similar powers to her own if one went in it.

It had baby blue waterfall that fell into a small peaceful pound, the walls or caves of this place had vines placed everywhere. The sand was like a beach, colorless and malleable. There was also some writing that she would not read on the walls.

"What language is this?" she asked Ulquiorra.

Looking at her with no interested and back to the wall, he let out a sigh at having to answer the question. "Its an old language" was all he said and ended the conversation.

Orihime pulled her long skirt up showing off her calves and put her toe into the pound water.

Ulquiorra got caught looking at her ankles and looked away right away.

Giggling Orihime unbuttoned one of her buttons on her top. Looking back at her companion, she caught his emerald eyes into her own, and noticed them sliding down her face towards her chest.

Walking towards her, Ulquiorra bent down and took some stands of her golden orange hair and lifted it up to his mouth and kissed it.

Orihime stared at his mouth that just kissed her hair, feeling jealous of it, she lifted her head up and attempted to match her lips with his, but their peaceful area was disrupted when a loud alarm went off miles away.

Ulquiorra quickly stood up and look around their surroundings.

"What is it?" Orihime said in almost a whisper, she had a good idea what the alarm was triggered by.

She felt two strong emerald eyes stare at her, and then noticed his hand pushed his hair back that wasn't covered by his white hollow mask-helmet and it was then that she felt the piercing eyes remove their sight from her, then she looked again at her captor, trying to read his thoughts.

"It seems your friends were foolish enough after all" Ulquiorra paused, his green tear streaked face put back on its emotionless mask that had somehow slipped when he was around this woman. "To barge into Hueco Mundo" he put his hands into his pockets and lifted his glaze from the direction of the alarm to Orihime's silver scared eyes that innocently looked into his deep corrupted ones. "In an attempt to rescue you" he finished.

Orihime stood up beside him and gently rested her forehead on his chest. "You didn't call them trash, I'm surprised" she admitted more to herself than to him. "I don't suppose your just going to let me go home are you"

"Don't be foolish, you belong to Aizan-sama, and as long as he see's fit, you will stay here in Hueco Mundo for the rest of your life" He said harshly, taking a step back so Orihime was no longer leaning on him.

Orihime closed her eyes in pain. She had though that they had perhaps gotten closer, or at least he cared just a little for her, but it seems that all her cares about is his damn Aizan-sama.

"Take me home" She said in a snap of anger.

Ulquiorra watched her soundlessly, and lead her back to Hueco Mundo, back to her lonely jail cell, where she would await for her friends to save her He felt annoyed at that thought. Like he would ever let anyone take his woman.

(Present)  
Orihime shook her head of unwanted memories. She then wondered around the town, entering every coffee and snack shop as well as taste testing every sweet imaginable. It was late at night now, and she knew that Ichigo would be worried about her, but she had to find Ulquiorra no matter what. This child was not Ichigo's responsibility, it was Ulquiorra's, and she was going to make sure he knew that.

She had no idea how Ulquiorra was going to do when he found out, and she even wondered if he knew how humans were born. No scratch that, he wasn't stupid or naïve, he was very intelligent and that was why Aizen had so much trust.

Orihime entered a cupcake shop as her last stop in Gunma town before giving up and going home for the night. She ordered three cupcakes with icing and orange, blue and green sprinkles on top.

Sitting down at one of the tables, she was about to take a bite when Grimmjow walked in and sat across from her. She quickly stuffed one of the blue cupcakes into her mouth and chocked a little on it.

"…" Grimmjow was staring intently and threateningly at her cupcakes.

"…" Orihime tried to ask why he was here but the cupcake was still stuck down her throat, and when she finally swallowed it and drank about a liter of water, she stared at Grimmjow with her eyebrows lifted as if asking him what was up.

"Decapitated muffins" was all he said shaking his head with his expression showing disgust.

Letting out a small cute laugh, Orihime raised her eyebrows again and this time vocalizing her question. "What are you doing here"?

"Ain't it obvious? You said you wanted to see Ulquiorra, so I'm bringing you to him" was all he said as he stood up and walked out the door.

Orihime quickly gathered her things and chased after him.


	11. Calmless

Orihime followed Grimmjow from the coffee shop to an isolated neighborhood that looked like no one lived in anymore. The houses were average but the distance between each house was enormous.

"Grim…?" Orihime squeaked out.

"What?" Grimmjow answered tilting his head back to look at her.

"You're taking me to…. Ulquiorra correct?" she asked nervously and then started to twirl her hair and biting her lip. No no no! She won't back out.

"I am" he replied along with that he stopped walking and waited for her to get the rest of her questions out.

"Then… well we are still in the human word… uh wait, you and Ulquiorra are living in this world aren't you!" She couldn't believe it! He was around this entire time and she had thought he was in the wasteland.

"Yup" he answered roughly.

They continued walking and then Orihime noticed that they were know in an expensive looking neighborhood, she swore on her brothers grave that these houses were the biggest that she had ever seen in her entire life. Grimmjow who was ahead of her then slowed his walking pace and looked at Orihime in the eye.

"We are here" He told her.

She looked ahead to see a mansion, but unlike the others on this isolated street, it didn't have the newly build look, instead she could describe this house as a haunted one. It had rotten dark blue wood and most of the windows were either cracked or broken. The house had to be at least 5 floors high and had a large metal gate around it; the front gate was broken and seemed to be pushed off to the side. It was obvious that the garden had not been taking care of in years and that the grass was going to be touching her knees.

"You can't actually tell me that Ulquiorra has been living HERE the entire time" Orihime yelled.

"Keep it down will yeah" Grimmjow replied looking around seriously.

"This makes no sense!" Orihime muttered as she walked up towards the front door. She looked back to see Grimmjow still on the driveway. "You coming?"

"Nah… I don't stay with him, incase you have forgotten we kind of hate each other" Grimmjow said in a scoff and then disappeared.

Damn him! She thought.

Orihime used the last of her courage to look for the doorbell, noticing there was not one, she knocked softly on the door, and secretly wishing he would not hear it. The door opened right away and standing in front of her was Ulquiorra. He was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans his hair was alittle messy but aside from that he looked normal. They looked at each other for awhile and then he opened the door wider letting her in. He didn't even seem to be surprised to see her. Orihime knew that it could just be Ulquiorra masking his face, but a voice in her head told her he was expecting her. Orihime then stepped into the house and the door slammed magically behind her. This house is haunted! The front area was dark and there didn't seem to be any lights, but she could make out a candle burning somewhere in the background. The house smelled like cinnamon surprisingly and Ulquiorra himself looked right in place with the home.

"What are you doing here woman?" He said with irritation.

"I need to talk to you" she said meekly.

 

(Past)

She was in the library lying down on the floor. She looked outside to see the virtual sky had turn dark and she guessed it was nighttime and that she had fallen asleep reading. She had been so stressed the last week. Ichigo and her friends had come to save her, but she didn't want to be saved anymore. Looking to her side she saw the man who had become her life sleeping soundlessly beside her. That's right, she had fallen inlove with Ulquiorra. He may have known about her feelings but he never let her know. She then turned her glaze to his pale lips, and suddenly had an urge to touch them.

She leaned on her knees and crawled closer to the sleeping demon. She reached his side, and watched as he was sleeping in a relaxed sitting position against the bookshelf. Leaning her head up she placed her forehead on his own and brought her soft lips up to his cold pale ones. His lips were cool and dry. She slipped her lip under his and tugged a little rougher on his lips nipping on his bottom lip. She then felt a pressure being returned to her virgin lips and a force from her back bringing her closer to his chest.

"Ulquiorra…" she whispered out before he took her lips again with his own mouth shoving whatever she was going to say back down throat.

She then felt the side of her dress being lifted from her thighs up to her waist. She opened her mouth to gasp, and Ulquiorra took advantage and moved his tongue to lick her bottom lip. She then opened her mouth wider in order to join her own tongue with his and moved her chest closer to his own.

Ulquiorra pushed her hips down on the floor of the library and put himself in-between her legs.

(present)  
"What business do you have to discuss with me woman? Get it out already" He demanded.

Orihime looked up at him. She hated the way he was treating her but then again maybe she earned it for choosing her friends over him. "Remember the night in the library… When we um" Orihime blushed and lowered her head.

Ulquiorra for once looked uncomfortable. He shifted a bit and then put both his hands in his pockets. He didn't reply with words but his eyes showed her that he knew what she was talking about.

"Well that night, it um seems" Orihime started to feel a knot in her throat and knew that it was now or never. "That I got pregnant"

Ulquiorra's eyes widen and his mouth opened up a bit.

"That's impossible" he replied.

"Well its not" she scoffed.

"Are… you sure" he said recomposing himself.

"Yes I'm positive," she said looking down.

Ulquiorra pushed his hand through his hair and then walked to what seemed to be the living room and sat down.

"Impossible" He whispered.

Orihime let Ulquiorra take in the news in silence. She looked around the living room, but it was so dark she found it hard to see, especially when furniture was also black. Looking toward the end of the room she noticed a fireplace with wood already inside of it.

Lighting up the fire and warming herself in the process she turned around to see Ulquiorra staring at her. Looking back into his emerald eyes she saw an emotion she didn't expect to see.

"You regret sleeping with me don't you" she said out loud letting her tears out.

Ulquiorra looked shocked and moved towards her knelling next to her. "I don't regret sleeping with you, I regret treating you the way I have been" he said shocking her.

He looked into the fire for a while, and Orihime composed herself again and sat up also looking into the fire.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ulquiorra asked still looking into the fire.

"I was scared too I guess, I didn't know how you would react" she told him.

"What made you tell me now?" He then turned to look at Orihime and pushed strands of her blazing orange hair behind her ear.

"Urahara-san… You remember who he is right"

"Of course. Who do you think I am, I remember everyone I have meet, even trash" He said putting his hands back into his pockets.

"Well, he doesn't want me to have this baby…" She didn't know how to explain this to Ulquiorra, who didn't understand modern technologies.

He narrowed he eyes and with a death glare and no emotion in his voice he asked, "He wants to kill it"

When Orihime nodded he stood up and headed for the door in a flash.

"Where are you going!" Orihime yelled behind him.

"To kill him" he said before he disappeared completely.


	12. Touchless

Ulquiorra did not feel, or at least he liked to think that way. He did not feel anything especially for that annoying and idiotic redheaded woman. He did not feel guilty for leaving her; nor did he feel hurt that she left him. And most of all he did not feel angry right now. Or at least he liked to think that.

Such an emotion called anger, was what he never felt before. The emotion ripped through him like a knife, and he knew exactly the cause of this unwanted anger. It was the dammed redhead, and he knew he should have stayed away from her from the beginning. He had his excuses for sleeping with her. His favorite was that he had never meet anyone as idiotic like her, and it intrigued him. Others were more exaggerated as his theory that she was a witch and placed a spell on him. After all there is no way he, Ulquiorra, could possibly ever feel a slight like for that beautiful woman. Or at least he liked to think that.

As if on cue, he caught himself already debating how beautiful she was. Her hair was like nothing else in the wasteland of Hueco Mundo, and no Arrancar could even match its intensity and loveliness. Her face was incredibly naïve and innocent. He had meet girls with faces like hers, but they were very far from being innocent, these girls were killing machines like himself; but she was a different story. She wouldn't hurt a fly.

When she first entered Las Noches, he assumed he would see her true personality come out that she hid from the world. But it seemed that she had no inner demon to display, she was simply pure and adequate. It was hilarious to him at first that she actually thought her friends would save her. She was so naïve that even thought he showed her his cruelest moments, she still believed he had some kindness in him. Although he didn't know it existed in him, he had somewhat shown some kindness to her, now that he thought about it.

He wished that she was evil, that she had a demon inside of her waiting for the moment he left his guard down to attack. He had once let his guard down around the woman, and he had to admit that he didn't even care at the time that she could strike him and possibly injure him. Defiantly not kill him though, she didn't have that kind of power, and she didn't have the mental capability either. She was too loving. At the time, all he cared about was having her body against his own. When the opportunity presented itself he didn't reject it, and it had felt amazing being inside of her. The sweet noises she made when he thrust into her were music to his ears.

That right, her body was perfect. She had a full chest and hips that would give any guy a fantasy or two from just the view of it. Of course he would kill any man for having them, she was his. He had claimed her, and it made him… well if he had emotions, which he very much denied having, then he could say he was content, blissful, and for once without the overwhelming feeling of his long lifetime on his shoulders, which he called Despair.

Ulquiorra noticed the sign appeared that showed he was heading to the destination he wanted. It annoyed him that he was moving faster than he ever had before, and denied once again it was the girls doing. A smirk came to his face when he though of the pain he was going to cause that idiotic shopkeeper. He knew he had to be careful though, that idiotic shopkeeper Urahara had a big part in sealing up and defeating Aizen.

If he was to be honest, since what was the point to lying to himself, he was quite glad Aizen was gone. He had served Aizen, but that didn't mean he liked the man very much. Aizen was an manipulator, and you could never trust one of them. He also had the same sort of pain in his eyes that Ulquiorra could identify with, and he knew that only because he had felt the same kind of pain every single day of his life.

His very long life was tiring, he did not know how old he was anymore, but he knew it had taken a toll on him. No matter how strong he had become, the feeling would never go away. It had started when he first became a Memo, which he didn't have memory of, and all he knows was that there were many souls along with his inside that black clock and when he evolved into a Adjuchas, he consumed everyone of those souls and then began to feel this overwhelming feeling of his 'long life'. He didn't know how to classify it and the time, and when he finally became a Vasto Lorde the highest level and strongest type of hollow and gained his current form, he became increasingly bored. His power was outrageous and no one stood in his way, until that man named Aizen started creating his own army.

He met Aizen due to his boredom. He had attacked Las Noches looking for an end to his miserable life and although he will never know for sure, he believes the only reason Aizen didn't kill him for his attack was because he recognized the look in his eyes, the same one Ulquiorra recognized in the other mans. The Despair.

Many Vasto Lorde's were like him, wanting to end their lives due to boredom. You can only fight for so long till you no longer have a reason to fight. Perhaps that was why that woman mesmerized his attention so much, he had seen a future or perhaps something other than fighting everyday of his life if he let himself start a life with her. What a scary thought.

The only Vasto Lorde he knew that did not have the look of despair was Tier Harribel. That woman had interested him for some time, and he had even became close to her to be able to say she was his friend. He had asked her, 'why do you not feel despair," and her answer had been boring and uninteresting. Mostly because he did not understand why protecting someone would make you want to live.

He did suppose because of the situation he was currently in, he had figured it out.

Thus this was all why he was Aizen's servant. He wished to place a new role, a new masked life of new possibilities. He admitted that through this, he had felt his despair lesson, and he did not know if it was because of his loyalty to Aizen that never really existed or because of that dumb woman who fascinated him.

So when Gin had approached him asking for him to become his eyes and ears in the human would and to assist him in complete his goal, despite very much not liking Gin, at all, he agreed. If he had known that idiot Grimmjow was going to be forced on the mission in the human world with him, he would have never accepted.

A part of his mind does wonder thought, did I accept this job to see that woman again?

////

She knew it was wrong to do. Snooping was bad! Is what her brother always told her when he found Orihime going through his sock drawer looking for Carmel chocolate. Why'd it be in his sock drawer? Ask the 5-year-old Orihime.

She just could not resist snooping throughout the house though. Ulquiorra had been living in this house for at least three months from what she had concluding using her awful math skills.

She had already finished snooping the living room and was now in the kitchen. She didn't find anything in the living room, just some matches and a bunch of Shakespearian books. She doubted they were Ulquiorra's. It wasn't that she couldn't see him reading, because she could, actually he was a big reader. But not Shakespeare; she could not see him reading that.

What'd you know! There is no cooking pans or such in this kitchen! Oh well, next is his bedroom.

"Tehe" Orihime giggled to herself.

The stairs in this creepy house left huge crunch crack and CRREEEAAAAKKK, sounds as she walked up them. There were five rooms visible to her at the top of the stairs. The first one was attached to the stairwell and was the closest to her. The second door(s) looked like the master bedroom and the other 3 were across the hall. She decided that she might as well check them all.

Turns out Ulquiorra doesn't sleep. It appeared as if the master bedroom was his, and all that existed in the room was a drawer, walk in closet filled with black clothes, which didn't surprise her, a bathroom that had a spider web on the toilet seat and a balcony. No bed. Just a long couch, which did seem to somewhat have an indent on it. Guess he lays down on it.

Stepping out onto the balcony she did something she hadn't done since the night she left that cursed wasteland. She wished upon the first star she saw, but this time not for Ichigo and his friends, no she prayed for the one person she should not have ever fallen in love with….

/////

He didn't know why, but something inside him suspected that the woman was snooping around his house. Heh. Good luck finding anything. The only thing to be found was Grimmjow's porn collection that he accidentally found once. It was filled with blond haired girls with big breasts. He admitted that he did look through it simply out of interest and concluded that Orihime was much more beautiful and natural looking than those girls.

Stepping down off the roof of a nearby house, he had finally reached Urahara's place, and it was time to make him pay for causing harm to his woman.

/////

Uryu Ishida never had a reason to like Ulquiorra. The man had kidnapped his friend Orihime, seduced her, and then got her pregnant.

He also happened to be the reason why he could not use his left hand anymore. Not even Orihime's amazing healing powers could fix his hand after what that monster did to him. Therefore he had no doubts or worries about what he was going to do.

Extending his hand appeared a bow from a charmed bracelet on his wrist. Extending his other hand back after he adjusted his glasses, he aimed at his target, and fired.

His target noticed the attack and quickly dodged it without any sweat. Dammit. Extending his arm again to shoot another attack before his opponent could retaliate he was knocked off the roof he was on and his back harshly hit the hard ground.

"Ugh-" Ishida grunted in pain.

"Friend of that woman, I see you have also betrayed her," The cold demon said leaning over Ishida.

"You seduced her you demon, she isn't thinking right, that's all! Once you're dead, she will go back to normal! Now D-I-E demon!" Ishida yelled extending his arm once again to shoot an arrow through Ulquiorra's heart.

"AHH" Ishida yelled out in pain. Uluqiorra had pressed his food on Ishida's left hand, pinning it to the ground and putting more and more pressure on it as the pain increased. "You bastered" Ishida spat out.

Ulquiorra smirked and didn't say anything, but then one second Ishida was in incredible pain and the next it was gone and the demon was a couple of feet away from him, his smirk gone and his emotionless mask placed back on with his hands continuing to belong in his pockets the entire time. Looking to the right, Ishida saw Ichigo leaning beside him.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked worried with angry in his eyes directed at Ulquiorra.

"Kill him, Ichigo. You're the only one who can" Ishida told him.

"Yeah, I think you're right about that" Ichigo replied standing up and entering his soul reaper form. "Time to end this"


	13. Flightless

A cute Japanese song from Orihime's cell phone started to go off. Yawning she searched the ground for the cell phone without once opening her eyes. She felt the cool morning wind touch her body and for the life of her didn't remember opening the window last night. Orihime also couldn't feel any blankets on her body. Searching the floor some more she finally felt the edge of her cell phone that was vibrating, she brought the phone to her ear and pressed the answer button.

"Hello" Orihime said in a sleepy voice. She began to blink her sleepy eyes open and yawned into the phone.

"Hello Inoue-san? This is Dr. Willow Armstrong" the woman on the other side of the phone chirped.

Who? Orihime thought in her head.

The young woman was quite pretty, with long light brown hair and straight bangs. Her eyes seemed to be a mix of brown and red with long eyelashes and pale creamy skin. She was thin and was wearing a black skirt that went just above her knee and a white creamy blouse that was tucked into it.

Oh right the young doctor I went to see. Orihime remembered.

Putting the phone back to her hear she asked what the doctor needed from her, in a polite way of course.

"Well you see, when you came to my clinic last week, well… do you remember we did some tests. They all came back…

"What were the results?" Orihime asked worried.

"That doesn't matter right know… but its very important that you come back so we can do some more" Willow said losing her chirpiness.

"What's wrong with the tests I've already done?" Orihime asked frightened while she sat up on what she now saw as a couch… ohh… she was still at Ulquiorra's house.

'I wonder where he went.' Orihime said to herself silently.

"Its just that I never make mistakes when I do the tests… its just so weird, but the results were not humanly possible. Oh but…" Willow stopped at the end of her sentence. Orihime wished she was there in person so she could tell what was going on. It was so hard to communicate over the phone.

"What is it?" Orihime asked, still frightened. Inhuman? What did she mean?

"You are most defiantly pregnant" Willow said softly. "I really want you to come in as soon as possible"

"Of course" Orihime said, not really registering what she was saying or what Willow was saying.

"Can you make it for…"

////

It was morning and Ulquiorra was still fighting the dark blue haired kid and Ichigo. He had landed some more good hits on the blue haired kid, aiming for his left hand most of the time.

It seemed though that Ichigo had gotten most of his powers back, or at least it seemed to Ulquiorra that Ichigo had somehow created a new power. It was impressive but Ichigo still didn't stand a chance fighting Ulquiorra without his inner Hollow interfering.

As the sun raised farther into the sky, Ulquiorra seemed to be getting distracted and Ichigo then took it as his chance to show him all his power. Before Ichigo could thought, Urahara intruded the fight.

Holding Ichigo's weapon from attacking Ulquiorra, and giving him the time to move away from Ichigo, Ulquiorra stood and watched Urahara with curiosity. Why was this man not attacking me? But assisting me?

"Ulquiorra, I believe we have met before" Urahara's glaze met with Ulquiorra's.

As for an answer Ulquiorra just grunted. Ulquiorra barely remembered the older man from when he worked for Aizen, but he currently remembered what Orihime had said about him.

"Is Orihime-chan with you?" Urahara asked in his happy-go-lucky voice. Ulquiorra was confused, but he knew this man was weird from the start. Again Ulquiorra didn't answer with words, but instead gave him a death glare.

"I wish to… apologize to her" Urahara shifted uncomfortably, letting go of Ichigo's weapon. "I behaved inappropriate to the situation, I supposed you could say I panicked, it was wrong of me to treat her the way I did" he finished.

This may have worked on someone else, but not on Ulquiorra, after all Ulquiorra did not trust anyone, especially Urahara.

It was then that Ulquiorra felt the woman's presence near by. He looked towards Urahara who also noticed her presence but didn't tell the other two men. It seemed that they had used up a lot of there power and couldn't sense her themselves.

"Go to her… she needs you," Urahara moved away from Ulquiorra, gesturing for the two boys to come back inside his shop with him. "I will keep the soul society busy." Urahara added after he turned his back to Ulquiorra.

/////

"Urahara, what the hell are you thinking!" Ichigo screamed at the older man. "You were the one who said Ulquiorra needed to be-"

"I changed my mind, or more like my mind became more clear. I- we, should have never treated Orihime the way we did" Urahara said and it seemed that Ichigo was in agreement. "But also what I said about Ulquiorra, I believe he is changing"

"Changing?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Yes, the Ulquiorra we know, or believe we know would never… act this way on Orihime's behalf, unless he actually loved her. The reason I mostly acted the way I did was because I suspected that he had gotten he pregnant on purpose, under a order. But I believe that is no longer the case" Urahara finished telling the two boys.

"I love with her? That is impossible, he's a monster, you have no idea how horrible he is!" Uryu yelled, turning to look at Urahara and then Ichigo.

"I think Urahara might have a point" Ichigo said looking at his feet.

/////

"So Willow-sensei, when will the test be done?" Orihime asked sitting in the hospital gown. When she had arrived at the clinic, Orihime suddenly felt ill and had to be rushed off to the hospital. Willow had been so nice, that she had even come with her.

"They will be done at the end of the day," Willow told Orihime smiling. "I am sorry, but I need to return to the clinic, I'm the only female doctor there, and some patients don't feel comfortable with a male doctor." With that she had walked out the door.

Orihime felt alone along with some kind of unusual pressure. When she concentrated on it she felt a familiar aura. Oh my… She recognized that aura because it was Ulquiorra's. He must be anger that I left without telling him…

The aura was getting closer and Orihime was panicking more. Wait before I left, I remember him saying that he was going to do something about Urahara… I hope nothing bad happen. I'm so naïve, of course something bad would happen.

The aura and slight sound of footsteps came to her door, and suddenly Ulquiorra was in front of her.

"Uhm, sorry about leaving… hahaha… I had to meet up with the doctor and then I didn't feel well so they made me come to the hospital because they wanted to do some more tests." She looked up at his face and saw no emotion whatsoever. "To be honest I'm completely freaked out" she admitted.

"Lets go" was all he said in his cold voice as he took his hand out of his pocket and took her wrist and forced her to follow him.

"Where are we going?" She demanded. She was not about to just go back to that forsaken wasteland. She vowed she would never return even if it meant death, but it wasn't like it was just her life she was carrying anymore.

When he didn't answer she felt angry. "What happen with Urahara-san?" she asked feeling concern for the older man.

To this she got a look of annoyance from Ulquiorra. At least it's a reaction.

He pulled her towards the south exit of the hospital and she noticed that they were heading towards her house. "We are going to my house?" she asked. When she didn't get an answer, something more important dawned on her. "How do you now where I live" she stopped moving and demanded an answer from him this time. I'm not going to be ignored!

"Woman, we don't have time for this, we are in trouble" Ulquiorra said, his voice wasn't as cold as usual but still not much of a nice tone.

"What do you mean we are in trouble?" she asked him feeling confused.

"I mean that- honestly woman, do you really not realize what situation you are in" he said.

"I don't understand what's going on! Just answer me!" Orihime cried out, she was getting frustrated.

"You are a special being, pregnant with a hollow child, not only do I believe Urahara wants it, but I'm sure Gin does too" he finally told her.

"So what are we going to do" She asked, her entire body froze with fear.

"You are going to back home to pack your stuff, and we are going to leave" he said.

"And go where?" she questioned him. Did he really think she was about to leave her entire life behind? Then again he had a point, her house, this town, wasn't safe right now.

"You may choose. I don't know much about the human world," he said running his hand through his messy black hair and then putting his other hand back in his pocket.

"France!" She said suddenly feeling full of energy. She had always wanted to go to Paris, the city of love.

 

/////

Orihime pack everything she deemed important like her picture of Sora, pictures of her friends, her favorite clothes and socks. It was funny watching Ulquiorra expression while he watched her pack. He seemed be very confused by her options and even snorted once or twice.

She scolded him when he did so, but he didn't seem to care very much. He did seem to care about her, which was mostly the reason she was letting him take control, or lead.

When she went to pack her panties, she felt his glaze switch from the wall to her. Blushing, she yelled at him to look away in embarrassment.

He had money on a black credit card. She had no idea how he earned it, she guessed that he probably didn't earn it, or how he got it. When she asked he simply glared at her and didn't answer, all her said was for her to hurry up "Woman". That was something she was going to change, she was not going to let him call her woman anymore. He was either going to call her by her name, or find a better nickname.

Thinking back she always wanted a boyfriend to call her Boo, maybe she would pitch that to him as a new nickname.

Ulquiorra with the help of Orihime ordered their tickets online using his mysterious black credit card. She asked if she could use it to buy something's online, but he of course scoffed at her attempt and walked away waiting for the tickets to print on her printer.

Orihime's printer ran out of ink so Ulquiorra was forced to go to the store and buy some. Orihime wished she could have gone, she would have liked to see Ulquiorra have to talk to someone other than herself and the undead. She used the time to instead pack the rest of her panties and bras that she didn't want Ulquiorra to see.

He came back a few hours later with a duffle bag and the printer's ink. She supposed it only made sense that he would pack too.

Once the tickets were finished printing and both of them were packed she convinced him that taking a taxi was the best option. If they used there powers to get to the airport then everyone would be able to sense them and figure out what they were up too.

Getting to the airport Orihime checked in their bags while Ulquiorra stayed out of sight. He wasn't much help, but she could understand. Orihime remembered when she switched schools when she was younger; it was really hard to adjust.

The airport had all kinds of strange people. A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes came up to her and spoke in English, but Orihime couldn't understand much of what the women was saying. After the women left though Ulquiorra had appeared behind her and asked twenty questions on who that woman was and what she wanted.

When their plane arrived they got on it and sat next to each other. It was then that he finally spoke to her instead of yelling at everything she did.

"Why France? What's so good about this place called France" he asked curiously as curious Ulquiorra could get, which wasn't much.

"Its not so much France as it is Paris! Its just an overall beautiful place, and it's a huge destination place for lovers!" she said in pure girl mode.

The look on Ulquiorra's face was priceless as he actually frowned and looked somewhat frightened. He defiantly was not a romantic.

"I suppose we should have gone maybe somewhere else, maybe China or something where there are some Japanese people" Orihime mumbled to herself realizing the language barrier.

"I don't understand women," he said listening to Orihime talk to herself.

"Well this place, that we are going to, they don't speak our language, they speak French" she laughed lightly.

Peaking at look at him, she saw him give her a death glare. Uh oh.

A female flight attendant tried to give Ulquiorra some alcohol, which Orihime then had to explain what it was. He was not amused, but she saw him take sips of the alcoholic drink ever so often. Alcoholic, Orihime silently giggled to herself at the thought of Ulquiorra being one.

They arrived safely in Paris, before that they had to stop at another airport and get on another flight, but when they arrived Ulquiorra used his magic credit card to get them a hotel room. She noted that he seemed to be just a little tipsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now my writers block continues...


End file.
